I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)
by maeshika
Summary: Kalau kata orang, "Kalau mau bahagia, makanlah makanan Perancis." sayang disayang, walaupun heroin dari cerita ini kerjanya di dapur, dia sama sekali tidak bahagia punya boss macam anjing herder kepala tiga dari neraka. apalagi ketika dipaksa menyamar... jadi laki-laki. RomanoXfem!Indonesia. AU. No Gakuen. OC. No Mary Sue, men.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : ENTREÉ

[Seorang _chef _sejati adalah gabungan dari kimiawan jenius, pelajar yang tekun, seniman artistik, pembau yang handal, petarung yang kuat, pengguna bahasa yang jitu, dan seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta.]

...atau begitulah kata ibuku. Tapi aku, yang anaknya ini, bahkan tidak paham akan jalan pikiran dari perkataan ini. Sebegitu tidak pahamnya aku akan teori ini sampai-sampai aku mau menjedugkan kepala ke dinding ketika bertemu dengan cowok yang mirip sekali dengan deskripsi ibuku, hanya tanpa jatuh cinta-jatuh cintaannya.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. Comedy. **

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**

**Francis : France / Lovino : Romano / Antonio : Spain / Anri : Belgium / Mona : Monaco / Bumi : Indonesia (OC), Hatta Gibran(OC) : Padang**

.

.

_Chapitre_ 1

.

.

**Prancis, Paris**

Suasana di dapur restoran bintang tiga _michelin_ itu terasa seperti neraka. Yah, bagaimana tidak—wong malaikat maut yang mestinya patroli di neraka sekarang lagi nongkrong sambil teriak-teriak di dapur restoran itu kok. Suasana hiruk-pikuk berdentingan dengan suara teriakan, suara pisau bertemu dengan _rounde_(1)_, _suara patukan pisau, suara menggoreng ikan, suara mengoseng. Seperti orkestra harmonik yang dipimpin oleh sang _sous chef _dengan garis wajah keras namun berwajah rupawan. Rambut berwarna cokelat tanah itu tertutup oleh topi tinggi khas _chef. _Tidak lupa satu helai rambut panjang yang melingkar, lengkaplah sudah ketampanan sang _sous chef._

"Oi, _entreé_(2)_!_ Cepat bawakan _amuse _untuk tamu. _La sell déjà compléte, déchepez_(3)!" seruan berat itu terdengar, dan jawaban '_Ouí_(4)_!_' yang keras membahana di dalam dapur. Belum sempat sang _entreé _muda membawakan _amuse-_nya, tiba-tiba sang naga berteriak, "Woi, anak bocah! Kenapa mayonaise-nya lengket begini? Kau mau menyuguhkan yang seperti kotoran ternak ini untuk para tamu? Mau ku-_poche _kepalamu sampai hancur? Ulangi lagi!" dan dengan begitu sang _entreé _cuma bisa menunduk pasrah dan mengulang kembali saladnya dengan sedikit perasaan kecut. "_Viande_(5)_!_ Ikannya harus dipanggang dengan benar-benar matang, salah satu derajat saja kita bisa habis! Tidak, _kau _yang bakal habis!" sang _viande _mengangguk dan berteriak, '_Ouí_!' Dengan cukup keras. "Lalu _handkitchen_(6)! Jangan cuma bergerak tak karuan, bantu mengupas kentang!" salah satu _handkitchen _kikuk hanya mengangguk kecil. "Mana jawabmu, sialan?!" bentak _sous_ _chef _itu sadis. "_Y-yes_!" seru _handkitchen _itu sedikit mencicit. "_Jawab pakai bahasa Perancis..." _ucap sang chef dengan aura super sadis dan sama sekali mengintimidasi. "_O-Ouí, Chef!"_ dan dengan itu si _handkitchen_ malang segera ngacir pergi menjauhi orang-orang disekitar mereka. "_Tableu trois, six menus! Tableu onz, vingt menus! Tableu huit, dix menus_(7)_!" _teriakan _servant _terdengar membahana, dan suasan semakin hidup.

"Hari ini pun _Chef_ tetap sparta, ya..." bisik salah satu _commis de chef_ kepada temannya. "Namanya juga lulusan _Le Cordon Bleu_(8) yang asli. Dia pasti mau semuanya perfekto. Keren banget nggak sih, dia?" jawab temannya dengan wajah mengagumi. "Ah, tapi aku merasa takut jika harus dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku pernah melihat dia menonjoki _vending machine_ tanpa alasan yang jelas..." mereka berdua masih bergosip walau tidak sadar aura pekat yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hei, Para Bocah. Apa aku menyuruh kalian untuk mengobrol seperti tante-tante tidak ada kerjaan, ha?" suara ala mafia itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan kuping mereka, yang seketika membuat mereka memucat dengan sempurna. Ketika mereka berbalik, wajah dingin _sous chef _yang mereka hormati sudah terpampang jelas, dibumbui dengan sedikit amarah dan rasa kesal. "Ma-ma-ma-maafkan kami _Cheffff_!" dan dengan itu mereka langsung memotong-motong lobak putih yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Sang _sous chef_(9) tersebut hanya mendecak sambil berlari menuju konternya.

_Fricasse poulet_, adalah ayam kuah _fresh cream. _Tangan cekatan sang _sous chef _memotong-motong ayam, menaburinya dengan lada dan garam. Sambil menunggu lada dan garam meresap, dia memasukkan _thymes_, wortel, bawang bombay jadi satu. Dia kemudian menggoreng ayam lada garam tersebut dengan api _simmer_. Disini adalah poin pertama tersulit dalam membuat _fricasse_ _poulet, _yaitu adalah warna ayam yang tidak boleh mendekati kecokelatan yang bagus. Hal itu akan menyebabkan rasa yang tidak segar dan bau berminyak. Warna ayam harus tetap pucat, dan ketika warna pucat itu sudah terlaksana harus segera dicampurkan dengan _thymes_, bawang bombay dan wortel serta tepung putih.

_Sous chef _itu berkeringat sangat banyak. "Oi _Hand kitchen_, lap wajahku. Hati-hati nanti terkena masakan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan. Dengan gemetar salah satu handkitchen mengelap keringat yang mulai akan berjatuhan dari dagu sang pria tampan. Sementara itu, _sous chef _tersebut sibuk memisahkan tulang ayam dan merasakan _fondué. _Setelah kaldu ayam putih tersebut dicampurkan dengan ayam serta thymes, tepung dan bawang bombay, beliau segera mengangkat ayamnya dan mencampurkannya dengan _fresh cream, _merebusnya sebentar, dan kemudian menghidangkannya diatas _bowl plate_. Sambil mencoba _poulet_nya ia mengangguk sebentar dan meletakkan empat _fricasse poulet _diatas konter, siap untuk disajikan.

Hari ini pun dia bisa menghidangkan makanan enak.

.

.

.

.

"_Tes-tes. Rekorder ini sudah nyala?"_

_..."Itu sudah bekerja sejak tadi, _Monsieur_."_

"_Oh ya, benar juga. Jangan pasang wajah begitu dong, _Ma cheré_ Mona—nanti cantiknya jadi hilang." _Srek, srek._ "Sudah siap dengan penamu, Mona? baiklah, kita bisa mulai interviewnya. Jadi, nama kamu... Bumi Adhiswara?" _

"_Benar, Pak."_

"_Bumi...?"_

"_Adhiswara. A-d-h-i-s-w-a-r-a."_

"_Nama kamu cukup sesuatu ya. Disini kamu mau _signin_ jadi... _saucier_. _Saucier(10)_ bukanlah posisi yang mudah, kamu mengerti itu kan?"_

"_Tunggu, _Monsieur_, ngomongnya jangan cepat-cepat..."_

"_..."_

"_Saya mengerti bahwa _saucier_ adalah posisi yang cukup sulit, Pak. Tapi saya yakin saya bisa menambah kualitas restoran anda dengan kemampuan saya. Walaupun wajah saya seperti ini, di negara asal saya saya merupakan salah satu murid dengan nilai tertinggi, dan saya bisa dan mampu menjadi salah seorang _chef de parties_ yang handal."_

"_Aku mengerti. Karena teman dekatku sendiri yang merekomendasikan kamu padaku, karena itu kamu bisa aku _interview_ dengan mudah saat ini. Menilik betapa maniaknya dengan masakan prancis dan betapa tahunya dia kepentingan dari sebuah _dressing_ dalam _gourmet_ kami, aku mempertimbangkan rekomendasinya. Kualifikasi sertifikat kamu pun _legite_, dan kamu terlihat cukup mapan dalam bidang yang kamu kuasai."_

"_...Tapi?"_

"_Tapi sayangnya, posisi _saucier_ restoran kami, sudah ada yang menduduki."_

"_Apa? tapi... Pak Hatta bilang pada saya bahwa posisi _saucier_ tempat ini kosong..."_

"_Berarti Hatta sedang mempermainkanmu. Kamu yang seharusnya sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun, pasti tahu kalau Hatta tidak akan memberikan segala sesuatunya dengan mudah, kan?"_

"_...!"_

"_Dan tentunya dia itu sadis tingkat tinggi yang suka melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya megap-megap seperti ikan mas koki sementara dia tertawa-tawa. Kan?"_

"_...!"_

"_Jangan terlihat terkejut begitu. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana tingkah bejatnya itu. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah ya... nah. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, _Ma cheré_?"_

"_Saya datang kesini untuk memeperbaharui teknik memasak saya—dan juga menaikkan pamor negara saya. Apa tidak ada lagi pilihan untuk saya selain... pulang dengan wajah tertunduk, Pak?"_

"_Sebenarnya ada, tapi kamu yakin kamu mau melakukannya?"_

"_Apa saja akan saya lakukan, Pak!"_

"_..._Monsieur_, wajahmu jadi menakutkan."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam, _Le Roi _ditutup. Semua pekerjanya sudah pulang, tinggallah cowok dengan sehelai rambut susah diatur di dahinya. Wajah aristokratik yang berwarna tembaga muda tersebut terlihat datar seperti biasa ketika _handphone _-nya bergetar di kantungnya. Dia segera menyalakannya dan menyapa orang diseberang. "Halo?"

Hening. "Antonio? Kenapa kau menelponku?" pertanyaan retoris—bukankah setiap hari setiap saat setiap jam sang pria yang sudah bersamanya semenjak kecil itu selalu menelponnya? Tidak perduli jam berapa? Tidak perduli _bill phone-_nya yang seakan meraksaksa? Tidak peduli apakah itu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan _international call_? Lovino Vargas sudah biasa dibombardir orang-orang tak tahu diri nan tidak tahu tempat, dan bersyukurlah dia, dia tidak tumbuh menjadi cetakan biru dari orang diseberang telpon ini, Antonio Carriedo.

"...Tidak usah menelponku, bodoh. Kau fikir aku masih bayi apa? perlu kau tuntun setiap saat? Sudah, kau benar-benar membuatku pusing!" bilangnya sih begitu, tapi Lovino tak juga menutup _handphone _-nya sendiri. "Kompetisi masaknya masih tiga bulan lagi, jadi _calm your fucking titties _dan biarkan aku berfikir masakan apa yang tepat untuk kompetisi sialan itu." Lovino si mulut vulgar _is on action, _suara dari ujung telpon berkata seperti itu. "Diam. Atau aku akan marah." Lovino menaiki motornya dengan wajah orang kecapekan. Hari ini memang sungguh seperti hari dimana orangtuamu kepingin tahu nilai rapor UTS-mu. Menguji kecekatan tangan (untuk menyembunyikan rapor), mengeringkan tenggorokan (untuk mencari alasan-alasan supaya mereka amnesia mendadak dan lupa ingin mengecek rapor-mu) dan menguras keringat dingin (karena _nervous_) bukan berarti Lovino pernah merasakan amarah dari orangtuanya, karena dia kan tidak punya orangtua.

"_Kudengar di restoranmu akan ada anak baru_?"

Antonio, Oh Antonio. Orang ini ibu-ibu penjual koran atau seorang matador, sih? Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua hal begini? "Aku nggak tahu. Darimana kau tahu itu?" Lovino mengetatkan syalnya. "_Francis yang memberi tahuku. Yah, berarti aku _spoiler, _ya?" _suara diseberang sana masih terdengar begitu hiperaktif, Lovino jadi capek mendengarkannya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah bakalan ada anak sialan yang mau masuk ke dapur, tapi kalau dia bodoh dan tidak bisa diajari, maka lebih baik aku buat hidupnya menderita nanti." Deklarasi Lovino, cukup membuat kerdil orang-orang. "_Jangan begitulah. Kudengar dari Francis kalau anak itu cukup manis. Bagaimana kalau kau pacari saja dia dulu?"_

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun. Dan walaupun dia manis, aku tidak akan mau bersama dengan kenalan satu dapur. itu sangat tidak bergintegritas dan tidak profesional."

"_Ayolah, jangan jadi _spoiled sport _gitu. Kau kan sudah lama tidak tidur dengan siapapun, pantaslah kau jadi begini _frigid_nya."_

Lovino mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya. "Siapa yang baru saja kau katai _frigid_, Antonio? Aku bisa membuat tiga orang wanita bertekuk lutut jika aku mau."

"_Oh ya? Siapa ya, yang dulu menggumam sendirian sambil memasak cokelat_ _untuk Anri dan ketika Anri memuji si pemasak, dia langsung jadi merah dan hampir pingsan?_"

Mendengar reminisken dari potongan masa lalu Lovino yang cukup bernoda, Lovino menggeram dengan nada yang cukup berbahaya, membuat Antonio, yang tadinya tertawa buas, berhenti dengan deheman malu-malu. "_Pokoknya, jangan terlalu memikirkan kompetisi itu, oke? Kau tidak akan mau membuat dirimu sakit. Jangan lupa makan siang, hanya karena kau sibuk dengan _Mise en Place _kau bisa seenaknya mengabaikan kebutuhan tubuhmu. Kau butuh gula untuk menghasilkan tenaga. Jangan lupa keramas rambutmu, cuci kotoran dibelakang telinga dan lutut—"_

"Sudahlah, _bastardo_! Kau bisa membantuku dengan berhenti berbicara. Aku sudah besar dan jelas sekali sudah bisa mandi sendiri, tak usah didiktekan sekalipun." Dan dengan itu, konversasi mereka yang berat sebelah segera diselesaikan dengan kejam oleh sang pria berambut _brunet _hitam tersebut. Dia memandang motor Kawasaki RX-nya dengan pandangan tidak terbaca. Memang lebih baik dia jalan kaki saja, karena orang-orang disekitar sini sangat sensitif dengan suara mesin bermotor dan sebagainya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rumahnya cukup jauh dari _boulevard _ini, dan untuk apa dia membeli motor kalau bukan untuk dipakai? Lagipula Kawasaki kesayangannya ini tidak manja, berisik, ataupun cengeng seperti motor-motor kelas tiga yang sering dia lihat di Italia dulu. Kawasaki-nya berbeda.

(Biasanya, orang-orang disekitar Lovino akan menjauh sejauh sepuluh inci ketika Lovino sudah mulai membicarakan motornya. Lovino punya tendensi untuk menyebut nama merk motornya dengan kerinduan yang amat sangat)

Dan bersamaan dengan suara starter motor tersebut, suara angin, dan suara tersibaknya syal—Lovino pergi dari depan _Le Roi, _menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_...Ap-apa maksud anda ini, Pak?!"_

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan melakukan apapun demi menjadi salah seorang kru dapur restoranku?"_

"_Saya—saya memang bilang seperti itu, tapi—"_

"_Dan bukankah kamu juga sudah menandatangani perjanjian '_Le Roi' _sedetik setelah kami mengamini semua jawabanku?"_

"_Saya memang melakukan itu, tapi!"_

"_Bukankah di perjanjian ini, yang namanya pembatalan itu hampir _non-existent?"

"_Sa-saya tahu... tapi..."_

"_Jadi kamu seharusnya tahu kalau penolakan dari pihakmu berarti penantangan kepada pihak kami. Kamu tahu, _Ma cheré, _aku memiliki banyak relasi jaksa yang bahkan rela melemparkan dirinya didepan peluru jika peluru itu berada di depanku. Kamu tahu itu berarti apa, kan?"_

"_Itu..."_

"_...__**Hmmm?**__"_

"—_Tidak maafkan saya saya janji saya akan melakukan segala hal sekuat tenaga Pak."_

"Honhonhon, _itu baru _Ma jollie fi—_maksudku_, Mon jollie garçon_! Nah, besok kamu boleh datang ke _Le Roi _sepagi mungkin. Karena kamu bukanlah _sauteé _jadi bersiap-siaplah dikerjai oleh senior-seniormu, oke?_"

"_Tapi pak... bukankah hal ini... uh, apa ya dalam bahasa prancisnya?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_...Hmm... tidak diperbolehkan? Ilegal, bukan?"_

"_Ilegal? _Non, non non, ! _Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang mendekati kata ilegal! Tidakkah kau dengar aku? Aku punya relasi sedemikian banyak jaksa. Siapa yang mau menuntutku jika hal ini diketahui publik? _Il n'y a pas un_! Tidak ada seorangpun."_

"_...Begitukah..." _

"_Lalu, persiapkan mentalmu. Hari pertama selalu menjadi hari yang berat."_

"_Baik, Pak. Terima kasih banyak!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Benarkah itu, pak tua?"

Lovino meneguk _madeira _yang diberikan oleh salah seorang temannya yang baru datang dari India. Dia mengusek-usek rambut basahnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari _shower _ketika _handphone-_nya berdering. Mengingat Antonio, awalnya dia sudah mau mengabaikan dering telpon tersebut, tapi kemudian dia ingat lagi kalau Francis sama sekali belum menghubunginya.

"_Uh-huh. Besok akan menjadi hari yang benar-benar membahagiakan! Kamu pasti akan tercengang melihatnya, sayang manisku! Dia begitu menggoda!"_

Lovino tidak percaya telinganya yang berintegritas hampir sempurna baru saja dicemari oleh perkataan menjijikkan seorang pria paruh baya yang tampil sok _funky. _"Jangan tidak bertanggung jawab begitulah. Apa kau bahkan sudah membicarakannya dengan Arthur? Kenapa kau selalu saja ingin berada di atas Arthur, hah? Bukan berarti karena dia sekarang sedang pergi untuk menghadiri konfrensi di Wina kau bisa berbuat seenaknya saja. Dia _Chef _di restoranmu, tidak ada dia mampus kau!" omel Lovino seperti biasa menarik urat marahnya sampai ia serak. Mau bagaimana lagi, kadang Francis Bonnefoy sulit untuk disadarkan kalau tidak memakai bogematau urat leher.

"_Untuk apa aku memberi tahu dia? Tanpa aku harus beritahu dia pun, Mona akan selalu memberitahu Arthur!" _ucap Francis sedikit kesal, dan Lovino diam-diam berterima kasih kepada sekutunya, sang wanita pendiam dengan rambut panjang terpilin. "Lalu bagaimana Arthur bereaksi?" kurang lebih sama dengan Lovino namun dikalikan seribu kali lipat, Lovino yakin. Arthur Kirkland, mengesampingkan wajahnya yang terlihat lembut dan begitu kemayu, adalah pria ter-pria diantara para pria. Alis tebalnya yang begitu... begitu... mencengangkan akan naik keatas satu, wajahnya yang sempurna akan mengkerut bak kertas dicelupkan ke minyak, dan kemudian mulut yang terpatri indah tersebut akan terbuka, menyemburkan kata, "_You bloody, __**bloody**__ git._" Dengan penekanan 12/10, seenak udel kakeknya.

"_Dia bilang berbicara dengan bahasa lain, yang aku bisa tangkap hanyalah _git_ dan _bloody _saja." _Lovino menahan tawanya yang tersedak ditenggorokan. "Aku tidak mau menerima anak itu, Francis. Arthur sendiri tidak akan menerimanya. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana kinerja anak itu, dan menerimanya sebagai _handkitchen? _Tidak, tidak. Terlalu tinggi untuknya. Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu." Protes Lovino keras sekali.

"_Apa kau mengenal Hatta, Lovino?" _ tiba-tiba Francis berkata.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya." Bingung dengan arah topik, pikiran Lovino melanglang buana ke wajah seorang pria datar berkacamata tebal. Dia adalah legenda dari para legenda masak dunia—seorang jenius, si Tangan Mukjizat, Hatta Gibran. Dia adalah juru masak _White House _yang telah membuat ratusan negara yang berniat memutuskan tali bilateral dengan Amerika membatalkan keinginan mereka. Orang bilang, _politik dimulai di atas meja makan _dan itu adalah hal yang benar, menilik kesuksesan Hatta Gibran dalam dunia politik dan dunia masak. Dia sudah terlibat dengan begitu banyak intrik politik, banyak orang menginginkan dia sebagai juru masak mereka. Sekarang, Hatta Gibran kembali ke Indonesia, tanah airnya dan bekerja sebagai kritikus masakan oriental, fusion maupun western yang tersoar disana.

"_Anak ini adalah anak murid Hatta."_

Mau tak mau diafragma Lovino bagaikan ditonjok. Bagaimana tidak? Hatta Gibran mungkin seorang prodigi, namun kejeniusan selalu datang dengan kearogansian. Salah satu _trademark _terkenalnya adalah bahwa dia "Tidak akan pernah menyalurkan ilmunya pada siapapun dan kapanpun." Dan sekarang Francis bilang bahwa Hatta memiliki murid? _Impossible. _"Siapa namanya?" tanya Lovino sedikit penasaran. Apakah anak ini adalah anak yang terkenal? Apakah anak ini anak yang sudah sohor namanya di bidang kuliner, seperti Hatta? Kenapa media tidak menggembar-gemborkan hal besar seperti ini?

"_Namanya Bumi Adhiswara."_

"Bumi... Adhiswara?" tidak. Lovino tidak mengenalnya.

"_Kau tidak mengenalnya, bukan? Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kau meng-_google _nama anak itu di otakmu. Anak ini bukanlah selebriti macam Hatta atau kau atau Arthur. Dia hanya anak bertalenta yang berkeinginan besar." _Ucap Francis. "_Arthur sendiri diam ketika aku menunjukkan fakta ini. Sudah cukup bukti kalau anak ini berguna untuk _Le Roi, _kan? walaupun dia tidak berguna dalam dapur, tapi namanya dimasa depan akan cukup menarik perhatian massa." _

Lovino tidak terima. Jadi... anak ini anak biasa. Apa? dia bertalenta? Jadi kenapa kalau dia bertalenta. Mau tak mau Lovino merasa sedikit iri dengan anak ini. Anak biasa yang mungkin tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun, menjadi murid Hatta? Oh, betapa Lovino rela membunuh sepuluh anak anjing plus anak kucing untuk menjadi murid Hatta.

**Perasaan tidak suka, mulai muncul di hati Lovino.**

_**Strike one.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_rounde_(1) : panci bulat untuk merebus telur.

_entreé_(2) : pembuat _appetizer_ atau _amuse_.

_Le sells déjà compléte, déchepez_(3) : hall penuh, gerak cepat.

_Ouí_(4)_ : _ya

_Viande_(5) : chef de parties yang bertanggung jawab atas ikan

_handkitchen_(6) : orang yang membantu peralatan dapur. hampir seperti _errand boy/errand girl_.

_Tableu trois, six menus! Tableu onz, vingt menus! Tableu huit, dix menus_(7) : meja tiga, 6 menu. Meja sebelas, dua puluh menu. Meja delapan, sepuluh menu.

_Le Cordon Bleu_ (8) : sekolah kuliner yang sudah berdiri semenjak tahun 1895. Merupakan sekolah kuliner paling terbesar didunia. Berada di London.

_Sous chef _(9)_: second-in-command _chef.

.

.

.

.

_MAAF._

_MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO._

_MAAF KALAU ADA SEGALA-GALANYA._

_SAIA HANYALAH MANUSIA BIASA DENGAN SEGALA KEKURANGAN._

_HUHUHU. _

_Oh iya, tadi kan ada kata '_Il n'y a pas un'. _Sebenernya saya bingung antara itu sama_ 'Il n'y a rien'... _kalo ada perbaikan silahkan dikasih tau yaa!_

_Dan emang, saya tahu kalau sejarah sejarah nggak ada hubungannya antara Romano sama Indonesia, tapi fantasi…__. Fantasi yang membuat saya tetap berkarya, bung! _

_Baiklah. Ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom _Hetalia – Axis Power. _CIEEEEEEE... ehem. Karena ini ff pertama jadi tolong dikasih tau kalau ada yang salah yaa. Sujud syukur._

-Saa-cchi,2014-


	2. Chapter 2

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari dalam dapur, pada pagi hari itu. _Chef de Parties, commis de chef, handkitchen, servants, _semuanya berkumpul ingin tahu. Atmosfer tidak biasa tercipta diantara para penggosip dan para non-penggosip. Pasalnya, salah seorang _servant_ melihat seseorang dengan baju dapur berbicara dengan _owner _dari _Le Roi, _dan itu meningkatkan kecurigaan mereka kalau orang tersebut adalah orang baru.

Jiwa kompetisi mereka terbangunkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan sebegini banyak pegawai, sebegini banyak rival, sebegini banyak orang yang akan menusuk dibelakang, bagaimana mereka tidak merasa terancam, merasa kerdil? Apalagi anak itu—menurut sumber yang cukup sesat dan mungkin tidak terpercaya, tapi sekali lagi mereka masih belum memiliki sumber yang bisa dipercaya—terlihat cukup dekat dengan sang _owner_. Memang sih, terkadang Francis Bonnefoy suka SKSD dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka sampai melewati stadium yang melampaui batas, tapi kali ini mereka melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Francis memperlakukan sang _anak ayam. _

Pokoknya kehadiran anak itu tidak dapat dibiarkan! Sudah cukup dengan takut gaji didiskon mini, memiliki satu lagi rintangan tidak dapat mereka rasakan.

* * *

><p><strong>I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)<strong>

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**

**Wanda (OC) : Uzbekistan **

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu adalah anak haram dari <em>owner?<em>"

Adalah salah satu teori gila yang disusun secara epik oleh para _chef de parties, handkitchen _dan _servant—_kubu yang suka sekali gosip deh pokoknya. Kadang manusia jika dikumpulkan jadi satu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang unik. Tapi kali ini kelewat unik. Terkadang teori yang muncul cukup masuk akal ("Mungkin anak itu hanyalah saudara dari _owner, _dan dia juga kerja di restoran dan Cuma ingin menyapa _owner._") ada yang setengah masuk akal ("Apa dia anak haram dari _owner_?" menilik betapa genitnya sang _owner _Le Roi. Suara jangkrik memenuhi dapur ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang berargumen dengan teori ini.) ada yang... tidak bisa dibilang masuk ke akal manusia, akal hewan, ataupun akal mahluk hidup manapun, ("Mungkin dia datang dari planet pluto untuk menjatuhkan Bonnefoy si Pelit ke neraka, lalu menyeret Vargas ke loker Davy Jones?" seruan yang mendapatkan timpukan kaus kaki dan entah-binatang-apa-itu serta gumaman '_spongebob all the way!' _yang cukup bersemangat.)

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" Yong, salah satu _commis_ mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa terima saja kenyataan bahwa anak itu anak baru di restoran ini?"

Ya nggak lah. Lebih baik menghibur diri dengan menolak realita yang ada daripada mengakui kalau mereka punya rival baru yang lebih muda daripada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan¸ _bastardo_?" geraman rendah khas Lovino membuat segerombolan orang tersebut merasakan tiupan angin neraka dalam tempo waktu sedetik. "Kenapa kalian tidak siapa-siap di pos jaga masing-masing? Apa karena tidak ada _Chef_ Arthur kalian bisa berbuat seenak kalian? Oh..." Senyum Lovino berubah sadis dengan Lovino-Lovino _chibi_ melatari Lovino si Kaisar Iblis. "_Kalian mau di_pouch, _atau di_stew? Yang mana saja tidak masalah, aku akan dengan senang hati memotong kalian dan memasukkan kalian ke dalam _poissoniére._(1)"

Ya nggak adalah. Memang ada gitu yang bodohnya minta ampun, menyodorkan kepalanya untuk jadi _main course _untuk nanti malam. Karena itu mereka langsung mendispersikan tubuh mereka ke udara sesaat sesudah ancaman bernada realitas dari _sous chef _mereka tersebut dilontarkan. Lovino segera mengenakan topi tingginya, dan segera mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk restoran buka jam empat nanti.

_Mise en Place. _Adalah saat dimana restoran mempersiapkan pengolahan masakan. Pengolahan dan persiapan masakan merupakan hal fital dalam dunia kuliner prancis, malah _Mise en Place _adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditekankan selain teknik memasak dan teknik keakurasian dekorasi di sekolahnya dulu, _Le Cordon Bleu. _Persiapan akan menentukan keefektifan dan keberhasilan suatu hasi pengolahan. Umumnya persiapan pengolahan meliputi persiapan alat, pengukuran, pencucian bahan makanan, penyiangan dan pemotongan.

Lovino segera memeriksa keberadaan dapur. karena inilah dia menyukai _Le Roi _dan memutuskan untuk menjadi _sous chef _dari tempat ini—ventilasi udara dapur benar-benar terjaga, bersih, dan posisi konter kerjanya pun benar-benar pas. Dulu, dia pernah magang di sebuah restoran yang pemiliknya merupakan seorang _veneziano_. Dia menyusun konter saling berhadap-hadapan dengan dalih dapur yang kecil tidak akan muat untuk dibuat lebih luas. Lovino hampir marah sekali. Tidak mungkin kan kerjaan _chef de parties _yang berbeda-beda, digabung menjadi satu? Hal itu akan memunculkan kebingungan dan kegelisahan, makanan akan berasa berbeda, dan pengunjung akan bertotal semakin sedikit. Lovino benci dengan _owner _bodoh.

Selain itu alat-alat di _Le Roi _dijaga rapi tanpa ada satu silverpun yang mengalami oksidasi dan pengaratan. Setiap hari ada saja yang memolesnya dengan aluminium foil. _Poissoniére, rounde, saucier_(2), _casserolle,_(3) jenis-jenis pisau, semuanya dari kualitas kelas satu internasional dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa Lovino minta lebih jauh dibandingkan ini. "Oi, commis. Sudah memisahkan bahan masak dan bahan mentah? Apa ada yang busuk?" Lovino mendekati dua _commis de chef _yang langsung bergidik ketakutan. "Ka-ka-ka-ka-kami sedang melakukannya, _sir_!" seru salah seorang dari mereka, wajahnya pucat. Sepertinya dia pernah menjadi korban amarah tak tertahankan Lovino. Lovino segera mencicipi bahan-bahan mentah dan masak tersebut dengan lidahnya, sebodo amat dengan dua orang gemetaran disampingnya. "...Hm. bagus. Jangan lupa ikat _bonquet garni_(4)-nya. Kubunuh kalian kalau bau _cinnamon _itu berubah." Lovino meninggalkan dua orang tersebut sebelum mata elangnya mendapati seorang pelayan sedang mencuci kerang... _dengan air hangat_.

"_Oi. _Kau sedang apa, _idiota_?" Lovino bergetar dengan amarah yang kentara. "Sa-saya sedang... mencuci kerang, _Chef_?" suara Wanda—nama wanita tersebut—terdengar ragu-ragu dan sedikit mencicit. Malang nian nasib wanita cantik Uzbekistan satu ini. "Dimana hatimu? Kerang ini tidak biasa terkena air hangat, kamu mau membunuh kerangnya, _hah_? Kudengar kamu belajar di sekolah kuliner, _sekolah kuliner abal-abal ya?_" entah kenapa tensi udara tiba-tiba naik dan Wanda langsung syok mendengar kalimat tajam Lovino. "Dengar ya, _idiota_. Apa kamu tau perasaan ketika kau sedang tidur terus disiram air mendidih? Itu juga yang dirasakan kerang ini. Kerang ini masih hidup, bernafas, dan kamu mau mematikan sel-sel di dalam daging itu dengan air hangat. Bersihkan dengan air dingin mengalir, jangan dicelup seperti itu. Kamu pikir ini iklan oreo?" mungkin dilain waktu hal ini akan jadi hal yang lucu, tapi semua orang menganggap kebalikannya. Hari ini, entah kenapa, level penindasan Lovino jadi naik setingkat. Tidak ada yang mau menghalangi jalan Lovino kalau sudah begini. Yang namanya rekan itu kabur sekalinya diri sendiri sudah terancam meninggal. "Tidak peduli apakah tanganmu dingin dan melepuh sehabis kamu cuci—tunggu, _itu manicure_? Tanganmu di_manicure... _Kamu... ada waktu itu melakukan _itu_?" Lovino memandang tangan indah Wanda dengan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar dan melihat hal sebodoh ini _seumur hidupku._" Dia langsung pergi dari dapur.

Tingallah Wanda hampir menangis sesenggukan didepan wastafel, tangannya memegang kerang yang entah sudah hidup atau mati itu.

"_Sous Chef_ Lovino... kok jadi lebih kejam dari biasanya, ya?" bukan sekali dua kali pertanyaan ini terlontar.

"Lagi PMS kali." Jawaban bercanda ini yang biasanya keluar.

"Mungkin diputusin ceweknya." Jawaban bernada serius ini kadang juga keluar.

"Bukannya _sous chef _itu gay?" jawaban ini memancing begitu banyak keributan. Yang pasti, aura setan yang dikeluarkan Lovino hari ini meningkat seribu persen, raut mata tajam Lovino jadi tambah menekan_, _dan omongan pedasnya yang tadinya cuma setingkat _'_melukai hati seorang gadis dengan bilang dia cerewet' menjadi 'mengajak seorang preman berantem dengan bilang dia kelihatan seperti babi busuk. (menghasilkan preman yang meraung-raung sambil menangis karena dihajar.)'

Sampai jam empat sore, kejadian ini tidak luput dari hati, pikiran, dan tubuh semua orang. Kesimpulannya, setiap orang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Lovino hari ini, mengingat dia bisa secara _random _menarik keluar _blade _dari dapur dan menusuk-nusuki semua orang dengan membabi-buta.

"Nah, semuanya!" Francis menepuk tangannya. "Hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru."

Suasana yang tadinya biasa langsung membeku. Mereka baru ingat! Kan ada anak baru kampret yang sepertinya disukai oleh _owner _yang sama kampretnya. Mereka berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain ketika seorang pria dengan wajah yang masuk diantara mereka. Slayer yang ia pakai berwarna biru—menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang _handkitchen. _Para _handkitchen _langsung waspada, sementara yang lain menghela nafas. "Nama saya, Bumi. Bumi Adhiswara." Bahasa prancisnya sangat transparan. "Saya memegang posisi _handkitchen. _Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima saya." Rambut dan warna matanya hitam legam, tidak seperti orang-orang yang berada disini. Perasaan keturunan asianya kelihatan sekali, dan yang pasti dia bukan orang asia timur, karena matanya lebar. _Rasis memang, _tapi namanya juga tidak setiap hari melihat turis asia timur di Paris... "Kalian bisa beramah-tamah nanti setelah semuanya selesai! Nah, karena waktu kalian tinggal sepuluh menit sampai buka restoran, aku ingin kalian melakukan yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. dan, Lovino, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Lovino yang tidak peduli semakin pahit ketika mendengar omongan sang pria berjenggot kasar tersebut. Bumi menunduk sekali dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. "Anak itu—mau kemana dia?" Lovino merasa sedikit protektif dengan dapur tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tangan Francis menahannya untuk pergi. "Lovino, jangan lupa. Begitu-begitu, dia adalah seorang murid dari Hatta Gibran. Jangan buat dia tidak senang, oke?"

"Maksudmu aku harus bermanis-manis dengannya?" Ujar Lovino.

Francis tersenyum dagang. "Tuh tau."

"Enak saja. _I will treat him as like he should have been treated. If he works like shits, then I will treat him less well than shits. As simple as that." _

Francis menghela nafas, kalah. "Kau itu... memang dari awal tidak suka padanya, ya?"

Lovino berbalik dan menyeringai. "Tuh, tau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bumi Adhiswara, 23 tahun, dulu menjadi _hand kitchen. _

Tapi sekarang, dia menjadi _hand kitchen _lagi_. _Bumi mengangguk maklum, daripada dia pulang dengan kepala tertunduk, hal ini lebih baik. Bumi mungkin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tendensi gurunya—Pak Hatta—dan keinginan abnormalnya untuk melemparkan Bumi ke lapangan kerja. Ternyata ini yang diincar pak Hatta, pikir Bumi sedikit sebal. Pak Hatta memang baik, tapi dia sedikit kejam, sangat sadis, dan pendiam, tidak ada yang mengerti pikirannya. Untunglah pak Francis adalah orang baik. Kalau dia tak baik, sudah sejak kemarin dia membantu Bumi kembali ke negaranya sendiri.

Bumi merasa tatapan panas terus menerus menusuk punggungnya. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Bumi sedikit kewalahan, aku bisa mengatasi hal ini. Bumi bukannya tidak tahu kalau kedatangannya membuat beberapa orang marah atau merasa ada kompetisi, karena dia yang paling tahu bagaimana udara didalam sebuah dapur ketika restoran buka. Yang terbaiklah yang akan dilihat, dan yang dilihat akan mendapatkan promosi yang cepat. Bisa dibilang, Bumi mengulang langkahnya dari merangkak lagi. Menahan tawa, dia menatap kedalam dapura restoran tersebut, warna silver dan putih mendominasi sekeliling terima kasih karena keramik putih dan barang-barang perak.

"_Ke Prancis, Pak? Yang bener?"_

"_Yang benar itu 'Yang benar', bukan 'Yang bener'. Dan ya, saya serius akan hal ini. Kamu punya talenta dan saya punya koneksi, jadi kenapa tidak?"_

"_Tapi biaya hidup disana kan mahal, pak... saya ini miskin, uang didompet aja nggak sampai enam digit... bapak mau mengirim saya ke Prancis? Bener-bener nggak mungkin..."_

"'_Sangat tidak mungkin', bukan 'bener-bener nggak mungkin'... Kamu kira saya hanya akan melempar kamu kesana tanpa ada perhitungan? Buat apa saya selama ini memberi kamu ilmu memasak kalau tidak dipakai?"_

"_...Ja-jadi saya kerja... di Restoran Prancis... yang asli?"_

"_Menurut kamu?"_

"_MAKASIH PAK! SAYA SAYANG BAPAK DEH! GANTENG BENER GURU SAYA YANG SATU INI!"_

"..._bukan 'makasih', tapi 'terima kasih'!"_

"Ngapain bengong, anak baru?"

Bumi mendengar suara tersebut dan melihat dua orang pria didepannya. "Uh... hm. Maaf, saya terpana..." _di Jakarta, peralatannya tidak se-_fancy _ini... memang berbeda ya, yang ori sama yang KW. _Pancaran tidak suka muncul dari mata sang laki-laki. Bumi menelan ludah sedikit terintimidasi. "Jangan alasan. Pokoknya, kau tidak usah kerja. Kau masih baru, nanti kau malah akan menghancurkan tatanan yang kami buat." Dua cowok itu tertawa kecil jahat dan berjalan melewati Bumi. Bumi hanya manyun memandang cowok-cowok sialan itu. _Nggak di Jakarta, nggak di Paris, cowok dimana-mana sama saja..._ Bumi harus apa sekarang? Dia memang sudah mengobservasi dapur dari _Le Roi _kemarin setelah mendapat izin dari Francis, tapi tetap saja, dia orang luar. Rasanya masih asing dan aneh dengan dapur ini. Bumi lebih familiar dan nyaman dengan dapur kecil restoran Prancis di tanah airnya.

"_Tapi pak, ibu saya... adik saya... kalau tak ada saya, mereka..."_

"_Tidak usah takut, saya akan menjaga mereka."_

"_...Pak Hatta dari dulu suka sama ibu saya, ya?"_

"Diam. _Anak kecil..."_

Bumi merasa seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Lagipula, _Mise en Place_-nya sudah dilakukans edari tadi pagi, jadi dia sudah tidak bisa membantu apapun. Ketika matanya melihat satu persatu kru dapur masuk, wajah mereka tegang. Sepertinya restoran sudah masuk, papar Bumi geli didalam hati.

Singkat cerita, satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Bumi... Bumi tiba-tiba jadi sangat sibuk.

"_Tableu vingt-quatre, onz menus. Tableu une, trois menus!"_(5)

"_OUÍ!"_

"Cuci piring itu, bersihkan dengan ujung _scrubber _yang berwarna perak, jangan yang kuning—"

"_Cocktail_ Udang Kecil dan Alpukat, Ikan Herring dan Tiram Tar-Tar, Lidah Sapi Pane aroma Andaliman. _Trois menus_!"

"_Ouí!"_

"Dimana _chicken stew-_nya?!"

"_Entreé_, Cepat bawakan _amuse-bouche _buat _tableu six_!"

"_Merde_(6)! Kenapa susunya jadi asam begini? Yang pasturisasiin siapa?"

"Piringnya kurang? _Handkitchen, _Apa yang kalian lakukan? _dans la lune_(7)? MATI SAJA SANAAAA!"

(omelan yang terakhir didistribusikan oleh Lovino.)

_Hiiy. _Bumi berlari-lari menggotong piring setinggi kepalanya. Untunglah dia cukup kuat dan cekatan, jadi dia tidak perlu ketakutan akan dikhianati kemampuan koordinasinya. Apalagi dia anak baru, dia yang paling sering dipanggil! "Oi, anak baru!" "Woy, anak baru, sini!" "Mana sih anak baru—nah, kemari!" _apa tidak ada yang mengingat namanya, ya? _Bumi hampir tidak berhenti bergerak, kepalanya dibagi-bagi akan instruksi senior-seniornya. Ternyata benar, hari pertama adalah hari yang paling sulit karena dia jadi target penggencetan massal. Untunglah dia suka membantu Ibu jualan dulu di Jakarta, dan pemandangannya tidak berbeda dengan restoran di rumah, jadi Bumi hampir tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya sedikit rasa perih yang diakibatkan _home-sick. _Ingat Jakarta, dia jadi ingat dengan Pak Hatta. Bumi ingin sekali menelpon pria berwajah teplon tidak bertanggung jawab itu, tapi apa daya... pulsa tidak mencukupi untuk hubungan internasional... betapa mirisnya jadi fakir pulsa ditengah-tengah negara orang...

Untungnya enam jam berlalu tanpa ada halangan berarti di perjalanan Bumi. Tapi dia sudah hampir bergelimpangan tidak bergerak karena kecapekan. Semua orang di _Le Roi _sudah pulang ketika dia, gemetaran dan tidak dapat berdiri sesentipun, bertemu dengan sang _sous chef. _Bumi sedikit kaget ketika bertemu dengan pemilik mata berwarna hijau jamrud tersebut. Sang _chef_ tersebut hanya memandangi Bumi dari atas sampai bawah. "Bumi Adhisawara, ya."

_Dia hafal namaku!_

Perasaan Bumi yang tadinya enak tiba-tiba terhempaskan melihat senyum meremehkan dari bibir indah sang _sous chef. _

"Besok, datanglah jam tiga pagi. _Jangan telat, _atau kubunuh."

Kemudian dia ditinggal.

Begitu.

Saja.

_Pria-pria di Prancis, brengsek begini... dimana letak romantisnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Poissoniére_ : tempat untuk memasak satu ikan besar.

_Saucoir : _tempat untuk memasak saus yang pekat dalam jumlah banyak.

_Casserolle_ : penggorengan dengan dasar yang dalam dan besar.

_Bouquet garnish _: rempah-rempah yang diikat dengan kertas jepang supaya bau dan rasanya tidak menguar dan menghilang.

_Tableu vingt-quatre, onz menus. Tableu une, deux menus_ : meja 24, 11 menu. Meja 1, dua menu.

_Merde_ : damnit.

_Dans la lune _: bengong.

.

.

.

.

_balesin-review corner :_

**MAKASIH YANG UDA REVIEW. PADAHAL UDAH BENER-BENER PESIMIS GA BAKAL ADA YANG _REVIEW_ HIKKS.**

**D'aho : **KOK REVIEW KAMU ILANG YA? aku pengen jawab tapi bingung mau jawab apa hiks. : pokoknya makasih banget udah baca trus review aku cinta banget kamuuuu. iyaa kamuuuu#paansi/**AnonAnon : **maksudnya terlalu cepat tuh yang kayak gimana ya? deskripsi di awal terlalu cepet? yang bagian mananya ya, maaf ._. kalau maksudnya bagian yang kecepetan itu bagian di dapur, memang harus cepet supaya kerasa urgensinya ._. btw, makasih yaaa! Love you, beib. :*/**ChocoDdy : **ORANG-ORANG MENCINTAI FLAW, MEN. haha maaf gak danta : iya aku sampe pusing banyak url plus komik yang harus dibaca... #bukannyabelajar #anakbaikjangancontohorangini


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan Bumi, _Frog_?"

Pagi hari, Jakarta, Pondok Gede. Jam lima pagi, seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang cukup tampan namun tegas dan berwibawa tengah sibuk menyirami halaman rumahnya dengan air selang. Tangan kirinya memegang handphone erat. Kaus kutang dan celana pendek yang menemani hari-harinya setia menempel ditubuhnya, tidak peduli warna kaus kutang itu sedikit berwarna kekuningan. Orang diseberang sana menjawab dengan jawaban pasti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh pria keturunan asli Indonesia itu. "Lalu apa dia marah?" Hatta Gibran, nama pria paruh baya itu, terkekeh sedikit membayangkan wajah manis sang murid yang biasanya dongkol bukan main namun tidak bisa protes karena takut kena damprat yang lebih dahsyat. Dasar pengecut.

"Hmm. Yah, yang pasti jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku memasukkan dia kesana karena hal _itu_... lalu bagaimana dengan Kirkland? Dia mengamuk?"

Hening.

"_Tentu saja. _aku tahu kalau Kirkland orang yang cukup keras kepala. Lalu Vargas?"

Hening lagi, suara air bercipratan dengan daun terdengar menenangkan dada.

Pria itu tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Chapitre 3**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**** Nggak hanya RomanoXIndo doang, tenang aja!**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**** Dan mungkin HET pairing akan di**_**hint **_**disini.**

**MORE WARNING : Bahasa sehari-hari yang tidak di**_**italic**_**. **

**MORE, MORE WARNING : NO FLAME PLS (alay)**

**Elizaveta=Hungary/Roderich=Austria/Feliciano=North Italy**

.

.

.

.

Ini terjadi kurang lebih empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu. Seorang anak perempuan dengan nama yang amat jantan dan juga penampilan yang jantn pula, resmi berpijak di Kota Cinta pada jam delapan malam. Barang-barangnya yang terdiri atas baju, pakaian dalam, paspor, dompet, _handphone_ zaman Majapahit yang ujungnya bak tombak trisula siap bertengger di pundak kencang bak atlet renang sekalipun. Mata bulat ping-pongnya melebar mengawasi airport Prancis yang terkenal seantero dunia tersebut."Gilaaa. _Airport_-nya gedeeee! Soetta aja kalah," ucap Bumi Adhiswara, sedikit kelimpungan. Memang, dahulu ketika dia mengikuti kejuaraan masak segala macam bersama dengan timnya pasti dia akan dibayar dan diperlakukan bak tuan puteri. Tapi bahkan hotel bintang lima di Indonesia tidak sepadan dengan _Airport_ ini! Bumi sangat rela bermalam ditempat seperti ini. Minus perhatian dari para bule yang menatap pribumi macam Bumi seperti Bumi anak kampung (memang anak kampung sih) Bumi merasa kedatangannya di Paris, Prancis, di bulan mendekati Desember itu, benar-benar hangat.

(setelah keluar dari _airport, _opininya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.)

Sekarang yang harus Bumi temui adalah... oh iya. Seseorang bernama...? Feliciano Vargas. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu orangnya yang mana, Bumi berfikir sedikit sebal sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Untunglah adalah papan besar bertuliskan _exit. _Dengan lega dia segera berjalan ke arah sana, matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang mungkin membawa papan nama bertuliskan namanya, dan benar saja—seorang pria dengan wajah _imut banget anjir sialan _tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengangkat sebuah papan nama. Bumi segera mendekati cowok dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit aneh—satu helai rambutnya mencuat ke arah kanan—dan segera menunjuk dirinya dalam bahasa Inggris, "_I'm Bumi Adhiswara_."

Pria itu terlihat sedikit kaget dan kemudian wajahnya mengerti. "_Hello, Bumi! I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can call me Feli, ve~_" ada _adlib _aneh di akhir kalimatnya, dan Bumi, yang memiliki kemampuan mendengar mumpuni, langsung merasa ditonjok akan keimutan sang pria yang entah berapa umurnya tersebut. Feliciano menunjukkan dokumen-dokumen kalau dia bukanlah orang mencurigakan dan kalau dia memang seorang profesional yang dibayar untuk mengeskort kedatangan Bumi di Paris, Perancis ini. Menahan diri untuk tak memeluk sang pria, Bumi mengangguk. Dia mungkin tak boleh merasa dekat dengan seseorang secepat ini, tapi Feliciano adalah orang yang menenangkan. Terbukti setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, Bumi langsung merasa _nyes _dengan cowok yang mengaku berasal dari Venezia ini. Cowok ini kemudian membeberkan kalau dia adalah agen yang disewa oleh Hatta Gibran untuk membantu Bumi menuju ke tempat Bumi akan menumpang. Bumi menghela nafas lega, karena sepertinya semuanya sudah dibereskan oleh Pak Hatta. Biasanya Pak Hatta selalu saja membiarkan segala macam hal setengah jadi dan melemparkan tanggung jawab ke Bumi, yang berhasil Bumi yang jadi kambing hitam dan repot sendiri. Bumi berjanji untuk tidak mempercayai Pak Hatta selama ini, namun sepertinya kali ini beliau cukup bisa untuk dipercayai.

Oh, betapa salahnya Bumi.

"Eeee, Bumi itu dari Indonesia?" tanya Feliciano, matanya menatap Bumi penasaran. Bumi mengangguk dan berkata, "Pasti kamu tak tahu dimana Indonesia, kan?"

Feliciano sedikit kaget dan malu ketika ditanya seperti itu. "Maafkan aku Bumi, a-aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." Bumi cuma tertawa kecil walau tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya seperti terasa dipites mendengar pengakuan Feliciano. Mau bagaimana lagi, pikir Bumi. Indonesia memang cukup lemah dari berbagai bidang... yah, itu adalah tujuanku datang kesini, kan? untuk mengharumkan nama Indonesia di ranah Internasional. Sekali lagi jiwa kompetisi Bumi terbakar berapi-api. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Bumi sedikit bingung. "Kita sedang menuju ke _37 Promenade des Japonaise,_tempat keluarga Edelstein, ve!" ujarnya dengan semangat membara. "Aku sendiri mengenal Roderich, _vee_! Dia sangat keren dan bisa diandalkan, _ve_! Elizaveta juga sangat cantik dan jago memasak, _veeeee_!"

Rasanya Bumi ingin sekali, _ingin sekali, _memeluk cowok sialan ini.

"Ah, maaf, kalau aku kesannya memaksa," Feliciano tertawa malu. "Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini... atasanku selalu mengomeliku karena aku sangat tidak etis dan tidak profesional saat bekerja. Aku memang cerewet. Maafkan aku!" Feliciano tertawa lagi, kali ini tawanya dibantu oleh Bumi. "Tidak kok. Aku lebih suka begini daripada kaku gitu." Ucap Bumi sambil tertawa. "Omong-omong, Bumi datang kesini kuliah dimana? _Sorbonne_?" tanya Feliciano, rada kepo. "Heh? Anu, aku tidak kuliah—aku kerja." Bumi mengangguk kecil.

Feliciano kelihatan syok.

"Ah, masak!?" serunya sedikit lebay. "Tapi wajahmu kelihatan muda sekali, kok! Umurmu berapa?" ucap Feliciano.

"Umurku dua puluh tiga," ucap Bumi sedikit malu. Feliciano langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, hampir lupa kalau hidup mereka berdua didalam mobil ini dipegang olehnya. "A-aku dua puluh lima... kamu serius?" Feliciano berbisik. "Te-terakhir kali aku cek sih aku umurnya dua puluh tiga. Maaf sudah mengecewakan." Mau tak mau Bumi tengsin juga dibilang _baby face _sama cowok bermuka paling bayi yang pernah ia temui. Feliciano kemudian membombardir Bumi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak perlu—seperti, apakah semua orang asia berwajah seperti dia, atau apakah di Indonesia wanitanya manis seperti dia (Bumi hampir kicepdisini), atau seperti apa birokrasi di Indonesia. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan tidak terasa mereka sampai di alamat yang sudah dimaksudkan. "Sudah sampai, ve!" ucap Feliciano, menyurukkan tangannya kedalam jaket untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Bumi merasa bodoh karena dengan tololnya memendam peralatan kecil macam _muffler _dan sarung tangan didasar koper.

"Kenapa? kedinginan, ya?" Tanya Feliciano khawatir melihat tangan Bumi yang gemetaran. "Sedikit, di negaraku udaranya tidak pernah sedingin ini." Bumi tersenyum, menggosokkan kedua tangan. Feliciano terdiam sebelum menyambar tangan Bumi. Bumi membulatkan mata kaget ketika mulut Feliciano mendekat ke tangannya dan dia meniup tangan Bumi supaya udara hangat menyebar ditangan Bumi. "_Ragazza _sepertimu tidak seharusnya kedinginan. Aku juga lupa bawa sarung tangan," Feliciano tersenyum dengan gaya _childish_namun benar-benar membuat hati tentram itu, "Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian, kan?"

_Te-ternyata benar cowok-cowok asing itu punya jiwa _cassanova _yang kental banget... kenapa cowok Indonesia nggak ada yang kayak gini?_ Impian yang tidak mungkin diraih memang lebih mudah terimajinasikan.

"Permisi!" seruan Feliciano didepan kamera pengintai memberikan reaksi kepada orang didalam. Seorang wanita ayu nan cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna _blonde ash _membuka pintu, matanya terlihat sedikit kaget dan bingung. "Feli! Sedang apa...? Oh, iya!" wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Hai! Kamu pasti mau _homestay _disini, yaa? Ayo, masuk! Udara sekarang hampir mendekati nol derajat, lho! Aku bingung kenapa kalian bisa bertahan." Bumi, yang memang dasarnya agak katrok dan tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang begitu besar sebelumnya, bengong sebentar sebelum dengan kikuk mengikuti Feliciano. Sepertinya Feliciano dan sang pemilik rumah sangat dekat, terbukti dengan obrolan singkat namun padat milik mereka. Mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis yang luar biasa cepat. Bukan berarti Bumi tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis, namun dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kecepatan berbicaranya. "...Jadi, kamu Bumi Adhiswara?" wanita itu tersenyum dan dada Bumi langsung berdetak cepat. Apa nggak ada yang mukanya biasa saja disini, ya? Pikir Bumi. "Iy-iya. Maaf mengganggu." Bumi menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa. kebetulan rumah kami memang terlalu besar, jadi kenapa tidak tambah satu orang saja? untunglah aku mengenal Feli, jadi kau bisa dengan bebas memakai fasilitas rumah ini!" ucap wanita itu sebelum mengedip. "Feli, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus segera pergi, ada urusan!" Feliciano tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang membuat orang-orang merasa senang tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku serahkan Bumi padamu, ya! Ini kartu namaku, Bumi. Terima kasih karena sudah memakai jasa agen kami! _Au revoir!_" Feliciano melambaikan tangan dan Bumi menyadari betapa merahnya tangan Feliciano. Bahkan setelah dihangatkan didalam rumah dengan penghangat, tangannya masih tetap dingin. "Feli memang begitu. Bagaimana jika dia jatuh sakit? Tidak mungkin Ludwig atau Gil bisa terus menerus menjaganya." Wanita itu terlihat khawatir. "Namaku Elizaveta Hérdevary. Senang bertemu denganmu, ya! Selain aku, masih ada suamiku, Roderich, yang tinggal disini. Dia sedang pergi sekarang, jadi aku pikir kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu. Ah, kau lapar? Kau bisa mengambil makanan di dapur. Aku dengar kau seorang _chef_? Waah, aku jadi ingin merasakan makananmu. Kalau kau mau istirahat, kamarmu yang ada di lantai dua, pintunya berwarna putih es. Disana ada kamar mandi dengan _jacuzzi, _toilet, dan lain-lainnya. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa segera datang ke ruang kerjaku. Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, oke? Maaf, aku harus segera menyelesaikan manuskripku. Permisi! Oh, dan selamat datang di Perancis, _mon ami!_"_smooch, smooch. _Dua kecupan mendarat di pipi Bumi.

Eizaveta, Bumi mengambil kesimpulan, adalah seorang tuan rumah yang baik, seorang multitasker yang handal, pembicara yang luar biasa cepat, dan seorang wanita Perancis sejati. Bumi tak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya. Apa dia seorang novelis? Keren, pikir Bumi. "Eee... katanya kamarku ada di lantai dua..." Bumi takut sekali untuk naik keatas, karena ini bukan rumahnya, namun kalau begini terus dia tidak akan bisa istirahat, dan badannya sudah teriak minta diistirahatkan. Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit berputar-putar dibawah kaki tangga, Bumi memutuskan untuk naik keatas dengan tangga memutar yang suka ada di film barat macam _Harry Potter_. Rumah ini mewah sekali, pikir Bumi tidak nyaman. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintu kamar putih es yang dibicarakan Elizaveta dengan hati-hati, takutnya ada orang. Ketika dia yakin tidak ada seorangpun didalam kamar itu, dia segera masuk dan _syok _dengan apa yang sedang ia saksikan.

"Uwoooo! Ini kamar besar banget!? Beneran buat manusia?" seru Bumi agak hiperbolis. Dulu dia bahkan tidur bertiga dengan ibu dan Dara diatas kasur jerami yang belum pernah diganti semenjak dia kecil. Sekarang dia tidur diatas _king-sized bed _yang bahkan bagian bawahnya dikasih _heater_! Beneran beruntung banget Bumi dapet rumah yang tuan rumahnya super ramah dan kaya. _Eh, nggak boleh. _Bumi tidak boleh berfikir materialistis seperti ini. Bumi menghela nafas dan melihat jendela gaya eropa yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidur. Jendela itu menghadap tepat ke arah sebuah taman yang sangat cantik. Bumi mengedip sambil bersiul. Setelah selesai mengepak barang-barang, Bumi segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju lain. Dia tidak tahu apa baju yang sopan di rumah orang Perancis, jadi dia memilih celana katun dengan t-shirt biasa berwarna hitam saja. Dengan pandangan sedikit nakal, Bumi melihat ke atas tempat tidur dan berlari ke atas tempat tidur tersebut sebelum berteriak, "Geronimoooooo!" dan _bruk! _Dia memantul dari atas kasur tersebut! Bumi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur tersebut. Kegilaan masa kecil. Semenjak dia masih kecil, dia selalu bermimpi bisa berguling diatas tempat tidur besar. Pernah sih, dia melakukannya, menghasilkan Dara ikut-ikutan. Walhasil dia jadi diomeli oleh sang Ibu yang menemukan kasur yang keluar kapuknya.

Bumi menghela nafas, rambut cepak namun tebalnya menghampar diatas kasur putih. Ibu dan Dara. Lagi apa ya mereka sekarang?

Bumi tersenyum dan dengan cepat membuka laptop yang dia beli hasil tabungannya sendiri.

_To: __Udara_Adhiswara .id_

_From : __Bumi-123 .id_

_Sub : Bonjour!_

_Ass. Wr. Wb_

_Buat Dara sama Ibu tercinta._

_Apa kabar? Kayaknya baru kemarin aku pergi dari Indonesia tapi aku kangen banget sama Ibu dan Dara! Gimana, disana baik-baik aja kan? nggak ada yang dateng atau apa, kan? Semoga semuanya baik-baik aja. _

_Keadaan di Paris : dingin, tapi belum turun salju. Dara pengen banget liat salju kan? nanti mbak fotoin saljunya, tapi yang rajin bantuin ibu, oke? Kalau ibu sakit nanti resto ditutup lho, nggak ada yang jagain. Pokoknya rajin belajar sama rajin bantuin Ibu, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksa! Nanti kamu sakit lagi. _

_Aku belum ngeliat bagaimana restoran tempat aku akan kerja. Besok aku akan pergi kesana._

_Omong-omong _host_ tempat aku _homestay_ baik banget! Cantik pula. Namanya ribet, tapi aku manggil dia Elizabeta. Ibu Elizabeta! Tempatnya luas banget, lagi. Pak Hatta emang baik, ngasih aku tempat kayak gini. Omong-omong, salam buat Pak Hatta, ya! Jangan lupa lari pagi sama dia terus, Dara. Soalnya dia udah ndut, nanti nggak ada yang mau lagi sama dia._

_Aku tunggu balesan dari Jakarta!_

_Wassalam, _

_Bumi_

Bumi tersenyum lebar ketika memikirkan jawaban-jawaban gokil bin nyeletuk ala Dara yang akan ia terima dari Dara besok, atau tiga hari lagi. Memang belum ada koneksi internet atau laptop di rumah, tapi Dara rajin pergi ke warnet tiga hari sekali buat mem_print _tugas kuliahnya. Dulu, sempat terjadi perdebatan antara Bumi dan Ibu. Uang Ibu tidak cukup untuk membiayai Bumi dan Dara untuk sekolah sekaligus. Bumi sempat ingin _drop out _dari jurusan tata boga yang ia tekuni, namun Ibunya menolak. Untunglah adik semata wayangnya adalah anak yang jenius, dia lulus SNMPTN kedokteran Universitas terkenal di Indonesia dan sekarang dia ikut beasiswa. Sebenarnya, jika dia mau Dara bisa saja ikut Bumi untuk ikut beasiswa luar negeri. Namun dia menolak ketika ditawari. Alasannya tidak mau meninggalkan Ibu sendiri di Indonesia. Bumi jadi salting sendiri, kesannya dia tega banget gitu ninggalin keluarga kayak Bang Toyib.

Mau bagaimana lagi, yang namanya _passion _itu nggak bisa sembarangan diabaikan gitu aja, kilah Bumi saat Dara protes akan kepergian Bumi yang mungkin menahun ke negeri Eiffel tersebut.

Bumi menghela nafas dan ketika dia sadar kalau tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan sakit akibat lamanya perjalanan Jakarta-Paris, matanya kian memberat, dan tujuh menit kemudian dia jatuh ke dalam tidur tanpa impian.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Bumi bangun, sekelilingnya gelap—hampir menyeramkan, kalau saja tidak ada penerangan lembayung senja dari luar jendela yang tertutup. Bumi mengucek matanya, berusaha untuk melihat ke arah Laptop yang berdesing menyala. _Sudah jam setengah enam, _pikir Bumi meregangkan tubuhnya. Berarti sudah sekitar tiga jam dia tertidur. Supaya terlihat tahu diri, Bumi segera menyalakan lampu di kamar _big ass _tersebut, mencuci muka, mengecek apakah dia terlihat oke, dan segera keluar kamar. Bahkan rumah masih kelihatan gelap. Ada apa, ini? Mau tak mau Bumi merasa was-was sekali. Elizaveta bilang dia masih didalam ruang kerjanya... tapi apa mungkin dia tidak keluar sama sekali? Bumi kemudian melihat ke arah ruang berpintu kecil bertuliskan _Elizaveta's Work Room. _Oh, jadi bukan Elizabeta toh, pikir Bumi sedikit khilaf.

Bumi ingin sekali mengetuk pintu untuk melihat keadaan Elizaveta. Bumi takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang masuk? Seseorang yang asing dan membawa pisau panjang seperti parang? Yang suka menjagal orang-orang yang lewat dan suka dengan sadisnya memakan bagian tubuh orang tersebut?

(Iya, Bumi memang separno itu.)

Tapi, Bumi takut dikira orang yang tak tahu diri.

Akhirnya Bumi mengitari rumah _grand _tersebut dengan kilah ingin menyalakan lampu. Setelah rumahtersebut terang benderang, dengan sedikit tergoda Bumi mengintip ke dalam dapurnya yang benar-benar _sesuatu _sekali. Semuanya mirip penataan yang suka ada di _reality show gourmet _di Indonesia! Konternya berhadap-hadapan dengan wastafel, rak gantung, lemari es super besar... benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bumi berdecak. Sebenarnya Bumi merasa sangat tidak kompeten dan merasa seperti pencuri melihat-lihat rumah orang seperti ini, tapi rasa penasaran yang kuat dan cinta akan masakan membuatnya tertarik ke arah dapur seperti magnet dengan besi. Setelah berperang dengan nuraninya sendiri, Bumi merasa kalau dia tak cukup bersih untuk menjadi seorang yang tahu diri, jadi dia segera membuka pintu lemari es dengan perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan anak yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen karet warung.

"Buset," rutuk Bumi melihat isi lemari es itu. Isinya komplet sekali. Ada buah-buahan, es krim, daging-dagingan, sayur mayur, aneka macam kue. "Ke-kenapa ada pisang ditaruh disini?" Bumi, yang memang tidak tahan melihat makanan 'disiksa', segera mengeluarkan pisang yang sudah layu tersebut dari kulkas. Puas menginspeksi kulkas, dia melihat-lihat wastafel yang digosok dengan sempurna, konter yang bebas lemak, peralatan dapur yang mengilat. Bumi berdecak kagum, jiwa _chef _nya meronta minta untuk menggunakkan dapur tersebut. "Tidak boleh." Bumi menggigit bibir sendiri, terlihat sekali konflik batin antara nurani dan keinginannya untuk memasak. "Ini adalah rumah orang, aku nggak boleh lancang..."

Tapi tangan Bumi mengelus konter bebas-lemak tersebut dengan sayang.

"Gaaaaah! Mendingan aku balik aja ke kamar," Bumi berbalik dengan perasaan teriris dan hampa ketika dia berjalan menjauhi dapur istimewa tersebut.

Bumi hendak naik keatas ketika dia mendengar suara aneh dari ruang kerja Elizaveta.

"..._Hng_..."

Bumi berhenti.

"...Ngh... _ah_..."

Mata Bumi berkedut.

"_Uwah_!... ffuh..."

Bumi mulai curiga sesuatu terjadi dari dalam ruang kerja tersebut.

"Ung... Ro-Rode... _rich_..."

Roderich? Siapa itu Roderich? Telinga Bumi ditempelkan ke ruang kerja Elizaveta dengan sebegitu lebaynya. Kenapa Bumi kepo sekali? Memang dari sananya dia begini.

Suara-suara tersebut terdengar begitu mencurigakan, apalagi dengan campuran suara yang terdengar berat dan nge-_bass _dari dalam ruang kerja tersebut. Apa Elizaveta sakit? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa ada lelaki didalam sana? _Oh iya! _Bumi baru ingat, Roderich itu suami Elizaveta yang tadi dia sebutkan. Kenapa dia berada didalam? Sedang apa mereka berdua?

Sedang apa mereka berdua?

Sedang apa sih mereka berdua...?

Sedangapa...

Sedang... –apa...

...?

….

Bumi melebarkan mata setelah proses otaknya berjalan dengan utuh kembali. Dengan wajah marun darah, dia berjalan kebelakang dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Kakinya lemas sekali, demi apapun! Dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Bumi segera naik keatas, merasa sehabis mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat personal (benar sekali) dan sangat privasi (juga benar). _Ap-ap-ap-apa mereka melakukan __**itu**__? _Ke-kenapa?! kenapa mereka... ya Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan suami istri?! Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang.. yang... yang _sesuatu _sekali! Dia merasa seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah mengambil majalah di toko buku.

(masalahnya, itu majalah porno.)

Setelah beberapa wajah merah kemudian, mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang makan (dengan Bumi yang masih memerah dan dua orang yang tidak tahu menahu kalau ada _voyeur _jadi-jadian di tempat mereka.)

"Selamat datang di rumah kami."

Suara ramah namun terdengar datar itu baru saja Bumi dengar dari Roderich Edelstein.

("Ngh... Ro-Roderich!")

Bumi menampar wajahnya sendiri. Keras. "I-iya, terima kasih," Ucap Bumi dengan wajah merah (akibat tamparan dan akibat darah yang memuncak di wajah) Roderich dan Elizaveta yang berpandang-pandangan mengangguk walau sedikit bingung. "Ini Roderich, suamiku." Elizaveta menunduk ke arah Roderich dengan senyum menawan. Wajah Roderich seperti seorang dewasa apalagi dengan rambutnya yang disibak belakang tersebut. Dia kelihatan seperti seorang darah biru yang aristokratis. Roderich menggenggam tangan Bumi. Mereka sekarang sedang makan malam buatan Elizaveta. Usut punya usut, ternyata Roderich adalah seorang pianis terkenal yang baru pulang dari _world tour-_nya. Seharusnya dia pulang lebih lambat, namun karena alasan tersendiri dia jadi mempercepat kepulangannya. Elizaveta adalah seorang novelis yang 'cukup terkenal', kata Eliza. Bumi membuat catatan agar mengecek nama beliau di _google _nanti.

"Aku mengenal Hatta dengan baik," ucap Roderich mengunyah irisan mentimun yang mereka makan (mereka memakan acar kari. Elizaveta sedang ingin membuat eksperimen makanan Asia karena mendengar Bumi berasal dari Asia. Sekali lagi, tuan rumah yang baik.) "Jadi aku senang dia mempercayakanmu kepada kami." Bumi tersenyum dengan senang. "Saya juga senang berada disini, Pak. Bagaimanapun, sebuah kehormatan berada satu rumah dengan seorang pianis dan novelis terkenal." Hal ini membuat Roderich dan Elizaveta tertawa hangat.

"Kami tidak menyangka lho, kalau kamu akan terlihat sebegini mudanya. Kami sempat berfikir kalau kamu adalah lelaki paruh baya mendengar deskripsi yang dikatakan Hatta," Elizaveta tersenyum. Bumi tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Dia bisa membayangkan Pak Hatta menggambarkannya sebagai, "Anak perempuan dengan kerutan di dahi dan pemikiran yang luar biasa berat. Oh, jangan lupakan omongannya yang seperti pria paruh baya berumur 40 tahun."

Memang kampret, bahkan didalam imajinasi Bumi sekalipun.

"Tapi kami tak menyangka, kalau ternyata yang datang adalah _**anak lelaki **_yang manis seperti kamu ini!" Elizaveta tersenyum.

Bumi membeku.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang pasti memiliki banyak _**gadis**_." Elizaveta berkata lagi. "Pasti kamu punya banyak pacar yang _**cantik **_di Indonesia, ya?"

_Crack. _Jika ini komik, Bumi berubah jadi batu dan sebuah kerak besar terbuat di dahi Bumi.

"Aku dengar kamu seorang _chef_. Pastilah banyak _**gadis **_yang mau denganmu." Roderich, tidak mau kalah dengan istrinya, menyiramkan minyak ke dalam api.

_Crack__,__ crack. _

Hati Bumi terbelah dua.

"Le-lelaki?" ucap Bumi terbata-bata.

Elizaveta menaikkan alis.

Roderich berhenti mengunyah, mendeteksi adanya katastropi.

Bumi menjatuhkan bom.

"Sa-saya wanita."

_Krik. _

"_Hah_?" ucap Elizaveta dan Roderich, bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampuuuun! Maafkan kami, ya! Kami _benar_-_benar_tidak tahu..."

Roderich menyikut pinggang istrinya. Serius, omongan Elizaveta yang tadi benar-benar tidak diayak, tidak manusiawi, dan jelas tidak berkepriwanitaan sekali. Bumi yang sudah biasa dinyana lelakipun agak _jleb _juga. Entah karena hormon estrogennya yang kurang, dadanya yang tidak menggugah selera, atau rambutnya yang pendek atau memang karena dia yang ketinggian atau apa, orang-orang sepertinya selalu menganggap dia sebagai seorang lelaki. Memang sih, tinggi Bumi seratus tujuh puluh lima senti, punya bahu yang lebar akibat olahraga di dapur, suara rendah (belum bisa menyaingi seksinya Orlando Bloom sih) yang lembut, dan gaya jalan serta _fashion _yang bikin Ibunya yang sempat dijuluki wanita keraton itu semaput, tapi sepertinya agak berlebihan kalau kedua orang didepannya ini mengira dia wanita.

Padahal, yang miriplelaki, coba?

("Semuanya," ucap Ibu suatu saat ketika Bumi bertanya pada wanita keratin tersebut. "Rambut kamu tergolong pendek buat perempuan, tubuh kamu tinggi, dan suara kamu nge_bass. _Apalagi kamu tidak pernah berdandan, jerawat kamu jadi banyak. Kalau kamu merawat diri, kamu pasti kelihatan cantik sekali. Tapi anak tertua Ibu nggak mau dengerin ibunya pas diteriakin buat bersihin badan, beginilah hasilnya. Untunglah Dara tidak terlahir seperti kamu." _Jleb sejleb jlebnya._)

"Soalnya, Hatta bilang kalau kamu bukan perempuan."

Bukan.

Perempuan.

Kakek tua sumpret, kutuk Bumi dalam hati. Jadi ingat perkataan pertama yang dilontarkan pak Hatta.

"_Lelaki lotoy macam kamu? Mau jadi chef?"_

Sialan...

"Bu-bukan berarti kamu jelek, sayang!" Elizaveta buru-buru meralat omongannya. "Kamu—kamu kelihatan beda saja!Wajah kamu seperti model androgini…"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Bumi berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kesakitannya dengan senyum yang dia anggap senyum dagang. "Aku sudah sering di_bully _oleh Pak Hatta, jadi yang begini sudah seperti sarapan, makan siang, makan malam plus _snack_ sehari-hari." Roderich dan Elizaveta berpandang-pandangan dengan wajah tidak enak. "Ba-bagaimana acar kari-nya? Enak?" tanya Elizaveta dalam rangka merubah arah pembicaraan yang menyakitkan. "Ah, enak sekali kok. Terima kasih akan makan malamnya." Ucap Bumi, lega dengan penggantian topik. "Dimana kamu akan bekerja nanti?" tanya Roderich pada akhirnya setelah beliau selesai menyelesaikan makanannya. "Di Restoran _Le Roi_. Pak Hatta bilang disitu tempat yang kondusif untuk orang asing. Jadi aku setuju saja." Jawab Bumi. "Aku kaget lho, saat aku dengar Hatta punya seorang murid," ucap Elizaveta. "Kami kira dia orang pelit yang tidak mau bagi-bagi rahasia."

_Memang dia pelit._ ucap Bumi, dalam hati sih.

"Sebenarnya dia teman ayahku," Bumi tersenyum agak malu-malu. "Jadi dia mengenal dekat aku semenjak aku berumur empat belas."

"Hoooo," Roderich mengangguk. "Jadi kalian jadi guru-murid karena hubungan ayah kalian?"

Bumi menatap Roderich agak defensif. "Apa ada yang salah dari itu?"

Roderich bingung, buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Maksudku bukan ingin menyinggungmu..."

Bumi sedikit tidak enak menatap Roderich dan Elizaveta. "Maaf," ucap Bumi. "Selama ini orang-orang mengira kalau aku menjadi murid dari Hatta hanya karena dia adalah teman ayahku. Padahal dia bahkan sama sadisnya padaku—malah mungkin lebih sadis dalam hal pengajaran."

Roderich tertawa bersama Elizaveta. Bumi hanya mesem-mesem kecut.

Sambil menikmati makan malam, mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terpotong.

Bumi mengedip ketika mengingat sesuatu.

_Kalau aku terlihat seperti lelaki…. Kenapa Vargas bisa mengenali identitasku yang sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Yak. Yak yakyak yak!_

_Buat yng bingung... read ulng summary story ini yaaa! Soalnya disitu kun_ci _dari seluruh _c_erita ini!_

_Kalau ada yang salah, tolong beritahu saya, akan saya coba edit¬ Dan yak, tanda-tandanya sudah dijatuhkan, saudara-saudara! Tinggal anda peka atau tidaknya sajaa..._

_BUON GIORNO! (padahal gatau artinya apa)_

Pojok Balesin-komen :

**AnonAnon : **edited! Oh, maaf kalau bikin bingung, di summary juga udah dijelasin kok! Hehe, menurut aku sih ini bukan genderbender, lebih ke 'disguise-in-boy'. Kalo genderbender itu seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut berubah kan? Itu _disturbing _aja sih menurutku. Atau salah? Mohon koreksinyaaaa :D/**c****hooDdy : HEHEH. **Tuhkan kebayangnya semeXuke :9. Oke, saya akan nyoba but ngeditnya! SIP! Ehehehehe/**D'aho : **lho reviewnya ada lagi. Oh iya tenang aja! Disini main shipnya romanoXindonesia, tapi bakaln ada armada-armada lainnya. Masalah siapa armada-armadanya, masih rahasia perusahaan! Hehe, sebenernya lebih ke 'diguise-in-boy', ada di summary kok! Awalnya krn tertarik sama komik gourmet, terus keterusan, jadi pengen nulis deh XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bumi memandang ke depan restoran tempat dia akan bekerja setahun kedepan tersebut. Udara benar-benar (BENAR-BENAR) dingin, namun untunglah dia memakai _muffler _dan jaket setebal mungkin. Bumi bahkan bangun jam setengah tiga dan sempat membangunkan suami istri tempat Bumi _homestay_ ("Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membangunkan kalian!") Dia sudah sangat yakin dia akan telat dan mungkin akan didamprat sedemikian mungkin oleh _sous __chef _yang hiper galak tersebut… namun nyatanya bahkan belum ada seorang pun yang datang.

"…Kampret…."

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**Chapitre 4**

**By : Biskuit Coklat Hati**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**** Nggak hanya RomanoXIndo doang, tenang aja!**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters.**** Dan mungkin HET pairing akan di**_**hint **_**disini.**** (No Yaoi, tho. Only bau Yaoi doang.)**

**.**

**Mai Nguyên : Vietnam/Tino Väinämöinen : Finlandia/Berwald Oxenstierna : Swedia**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Simfoni Kamar Temaram **_**parte une**_

.

Udara dingin yang menyerang Bumi sepertinya masih ingin menyerangnya walau dia sudah memakai berbagai macam perlindungan. Dengan sumpah serapah, Bumi duduk didepan restoran seperti gelandangan kecil yang menunggu orang lewat untuk memberinya makanan atau uang. Matanya memandang kota Paris yang lengang—orang-orang yang lewat terkadang hanya orang yang berolahraga ("Orang gila," bisik Bumi dengan gidikan. Bumi benci lari pagi.) atau orang dengan pakaian mencurigakan. Bumi akhirnya menghela nafas, karbondioksida yang keluar dari mulutnya berubah berwarna putih di udara. Tidak disangka Bumi akhirnya bisa memijakkan kaki di ranah Paris, tempat asal _Pot-au-feu_(1) yang dahulu sempat membuat Bumi ingin jadi _patissiêre _saja daripada _chef_. Dulu Bumi merengek-rengek minta ayahnya untuk memperbolehkannya ke Perancis yang mana langsung ditangkis oleh ayahnya. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan kekurangan uang. Saat itu memang bisnis ayahnya yang notabene seorang pemilik sekaligus _executive chef _restoran sedang morat-marit, dan jelas sekali pergi ke Perancis tidak masuk ke dalam agenda miliknya.

Mengesampingkan ingatan tentang ayahnya, Bumi menutup mata.

Semalam, _terdengar suara-suara mencurigakan yang Bumi dengar dari ruang kerja Elizaveta._

Y-ya, Bumi mengerti kalau mereka adalah sepasang sejoli yang sudah lama tak bersua atau apa, dan mereka berdua pasangan baru lagi, dan sepertinya mereka saling mencintai, dan... yah, dan dengan dan-dan lainnya. Tapi APA MEREKA HARUS SEKERAS ITU? Karena sepertinya orang-orang yang tinggal lima puluh mil jauhnya masih belum denger, deh?! Bumi menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangannya. Sekarang, siapa yang dia harus salahkan atas lahirnya kantung mata tidak diundang di bawah mata Bumi? Siapaaa? Apa? salahkan pada rumput yang bergoyang? Gundulmu!

Bumi senang bermonolog sendiri, ya.

Maksudnya, ayolah. Bumi mengerti kok kalau setiap orang punya keinginan biologis, keinginan seksuil, yang mana pernah dijelaskan di reproduksi bab sebelas di SMA tanah air. (Bumi saja masih ingat kok.) bahkan _gymnospermae_ dan ubur-ubur perlu bereproduksi untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi? Bisa dikecilinaja nggak suaranya? Nggak usah jauh-jauh, diredam saja juga kan bisa. Kalau saja ini dunia Harry Potter dan Bumi memiliki tongkat berbulu _phoenix _lentur seperti Harry Potter, maka dia bakalan melemparkan mantra '_Muffliato'_(2)ke kamar Elizaveta. Ya, ya Bumi tahu Muffliato bukan digunakan untuk menenggelamkan suara orang-orang—_Muffliato_ digunakan supaya orang-orang tidak mendengar pembicaraan _kita_. Tapi karena itu satu-satunya sihir yang diingat Bumi, terpaksa Bumi hanya mengandaskan sihir tersebut.

Dengan muka sengsara kekurangan tidur, pulsa, dan uang, Heroin kita yang sekarang tengah bengong lagi-lagi ngebengongin hal tidak jelas.

Seperti misalnya, andil Pak Francis dalam penyamaran Bumi.

Sebenarnya Bumi tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Pak Francis—menyuruhnya untuk menyamar jadi laki-laki. Tidak ada faedah dan kaidahnya sama sekali, pikir Bumi. Bumi sudah ingin menuntut Pak Francis ketika ingat kenalan-kenalan Pak Francis yang 'berotot' secara finansial. Bukan hanya Bumi akan kalah sebelum berperang, bisa-bisa Bumi dilemparkan ke penjara. Bumi ingin protes, tapi tatapan Pak Francis membuatnya mengunci mulutnya dan melempar kunci itu jauh-jauh. Bisa dibilang, pria dewasa berwajah lembut dan berambut gondrong itu sedikit mengintimidasi. Akhirnya setelah berdebat kusir, Bumi bertanya pada Pak Francis kenapa dia diharuskan utnuk menyamar jadi lelaki.

"Karena aku inginnya begitu." Tidak bertanggung jawab dan pendek. Tamat kalimat.

"Oh, dan Hatta juga inginnya begitu." _Orang tua kampreeet, _pikir Bumi yang tiba-tiba ingin mencari pisau dan melemparkannya ke benua Asia Tenggara sana, lebih tepatnya ke pria berwajah lempeng dengan kacamata tebalnya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menyamarkan Bumi menjadi seorang lelaki, karena dari sananya saja dia sudah kelihatan cukup _androgynous_—setengah-cewek-setengah-lelaki. Mona, dengan wajah datarnya, menepuk bahu Bumi dan berbisik dalam bahasa Inggris patah-patah, '_patient_.' Sepertinya wanita berkacamata dan berwajah manis ini sudah kerasan dengan perilaku hiperaktif tuannya, dan merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membimbing satu lagi korban _bully_ Francis. Perjanjiannya adalah : dia harus kompeten, profesional, kreatif dan jenius di dapur. dan yang kedua, jangan sampai ada yang boleh tahu identitas sebenarnya Bumi Adhiswara kecuali Francis mengizinkan orang yang bersangkutan tahu. Bumi bahkan punya kertas perjanjian berisi tanda tangannya untuk menyetujui kedua kondisi diatas. Bumi sempat ingin marah tapi tidak jadi. _Memang gampang pura-pura jadi laki-laki? _Tapi Francis inginnya seperti itu, dan Pak Hatta maunya begitu, jadi yang bisa Bumi lakukan hanyalah makan tanah, makan hati, dan makan nasi.

"Ngapain kau?"

Suara itu membuat Bumi mendongak, dan dia segera melihat Mai Nguyên—seorang cewek Vietnam manis yang merupakan salah seorang _servant_. Bumi mengerjapkan mata, dia kira dia bakalan sendiri sampai mati kedinginan. "Ka-kau _Engel_(3)..." ucap Bumi dengan bergemeletukan gigi. Tidak baik diam ditengah salju begini, ya. Dia harus bergerak jika lain kali dikerjai Lovino. Catat. Wajah Mai berubah sedikit merah, "Apa-apaan sih? Tidak usah kelihatan seperti orang mati begitu, dong! Lebih baik kita cepat masuk sebelum kita berdua terkena hipotermia." Mai menarik tangan Bumi. Biasanya, Mai sangat dingin terhadap Bumi, tapi bukan dingin yang nyinyir. Lebih ke arah dingin yang tidak mau ikut campur. Ternyata wanita ini baik juga, ucap Bumi terharu. Kepalanya sudah terkena _frostbite _jadi setiap orang yang berpotensi menyelamatkannya dari kejamnya salju akan dianggap sebagai seorang Malaikat oleh Bumi. "Kamu anak baru kan? yang buat orang-orang dapur ribut?" Ucap Mai kemudian. Bumi mengangguk, masih menikmati rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh _heater _restoran. Suasana langsung hidup ketika ornamen lampu dinyalakan.

"Kau tidak seperti yang mereka bicarakan." Mai berkata tak acuh.

"Memang apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Bumi gagu.

"Mereka membicarakanmu seperti mereka membicarakan titisan _Beelzebub_." Bukan indikasi yang bagus untuk Bumi jika diasosiasikan dengan Iblis Keserakahan, namun Bumi tetap diam saja. "Dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Mai sambil menuju ke _staff room_. "Indonesia." Ucap Bumi, yang hampir masuk ke _staff room _cewek. Bumi langsung melihat sisi positif datang paling pagi—tidak bakalan ada yang mengintip! Sepertinya, jika dia pindah dari rumah Roderich dia harus mencari kosan yang lebih dekat dengan restoran supaya bisa datang pagi setiap hari. "Kukira kau orang Thailand," ucap Mai dari _staff room_ cewek. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Bumi mengencang baju dalamnya supaya dadanya tidak terlalu menonjol. Torso, cek. Pinggul, cek. Baju panjang, cek. Tinggal rambut. "Karena wajahmu seperti wajah perempuan. Jadi kukira kau transgender."

Hampir saja jantung Bumi copot dan _say goodbye _ke trakeanya.

"A-aku memang sering dikatai mirip perempuan, tapi aku perempuan." _Ucap Bumi Adhiswara dengan suara bergetar. _Bodoooh, jerit Bumi dalam hati. Bumi bukanlah pembohong yang paling andal, tapi dia juga bukan pembohong yang imbisil. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba diserang seperti itu siapa juga yang tak akan kaget? Mai hanya mengangguk sedikit tidak percaya (mungkin dia masih berfikir kalau Bumi itu transgender) dan melengos pergi ke kasir. Beberapa menit kemudian, orang-orang berdatangan, ada yang mukanya luar biasa pucat, ada yang kemerahan, dan ada yang kelihatan senang. Mereka menyapa satu sama lain dan berganti baju. Bumi segera keluar dari _staff room _cowok ketika orang-orang mulai memenuhi tempat tersebut (siapa yang dengarn sukarela mau melihat cowok-cowok tanpa baju? Bukan Bumi, yang pasti.) Bumi dengan sigap menuju ke dapur dan menggosok konternya supaya bebas minyak, mengambil sarang laba-laba di sudut ruangan, menyapu dan mengepel hingga bersih. Ketika dia selesai, orang-orang sudah dipanggil untuk memulai _briefing _pagi. Yang memulai _briefing _tersebut adalah [si anjing herder dari Italia] sang _sous chef _berwajah lembut nan tampan, Lovino Vargas. Dia seperti biasa melayangkan ancaman yang keras kepada siapapun yang lalai dalam melaksanakan tugas. Rasanya seperti berada di akhirat, menunggu untuk dihitung amal, pikir Bumi sedikit horor. Orang-orang kelihatan seperti barisan tentara Jerman dan Lovino adalah Hitlernya. (_Mr. Kitchen Nazi!_)

"Oi, anak baru." Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bumi? Dengan muka kaget Bumi memandang Lovino yang melemparnya pandangan dingin. "Iya, kau, _bastardo. _Kenapa bengong? Kau suka sekali bengong, ya? Apa berikutnya aku biarkan saja kau bengong dalam ruangan pendingin?" kejam, pikir Bumi yang wajahnya langsung memerah malu dan marah. Para _servant _dan beberapa orang disekitar mereka berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang tertawa kecil. Dengan sedikit menunduk Bumi hanya menghela nafas dan berkata kecil, "Maaf." Yang mana diabaikan oleh Lovino. "Tidak ada gunanya aku cuap-cuap disini lagi. Pergilah kalian ke pos kalian. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kelalaian. Mengerti?" dengan itu orang-orang segera pergi ke dapur, _staff room, _kasir, dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Bumi, yang masih sedikit malu, berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia malah memarahi Bumi? Memang sih, Bumi yang salah karena sudah bengong tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Namun apa perlu berkata sekeras itu kepada Bumi? Sumpah serapah keluar dari kepala Bumi, membuat Bumi semakin sebal dan marah kepada Lovino.

Dapur tengah melaksanakan _Mise en Place. _Pertama-tama, adalah persiapan daging-dagingan, unggas, telur dan ikan. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit saja, barang-barang perak sudah menumpuk di wastafel. Kalau sudah dipakai untuk memotong daging dan unggas, pisau dan teman-temannya memang harus segera dicuci bersih, begitupula dengan tempat pemotongan daging dari kayu. Ketika menyiapkan daging dan sayuran pun harus dipisah. Kebersihan sang pemasak juga harus dilihat secara teliti. Banyak aturan jika ingin ikut serta dalam _Mise en place_, yaitu adalah memakai celemek dan topi tinggi, mencuci tangan, menggunakan sarung tangan agar tangan tidak berbau dan selalu menggunakan sendok untuk mencicipi makanan. Ketika mengolah susu, yang merupakan bahan vital dalam pembuatan masakan Perancis, juga harus diperhatikan. Ada banyak cara untuk mengolah susu, yaitu pasteurisasi, homogenisasi dan fortifikasi. Harus memperhatikan suhu dalam proses pasteurisasi, harus memperhatikan globula lemak agar tidak terjadi emulsifikasi dalam proses homogenisasi, dan harus melihat banyak atau tidaknya protein yang terkandung dalam suatu susu jika hendak melakukan fortifikasi. Jika tidak, konsumer akan kelebihan protein dan mungkin bisa mimisan!

Bagaimana Bumi bisa tahu semua ini, jelas dia tahu dari membaca buku masak-memasak dalam bahasa Indonesia turunan Ayah maupun bahasa Perancis turunan kakeknya. Memang darah pemasak sudah ada semenjak kakek Buyut Bumi. Semenjak kecil, kakeknya suka memasakkan dia masakan Perancis, apalagi ayahnya merupakan _chef executive _restoran Perancis, makin kenallah Bumi dengan istilah-istilah Perancis macam _ecumer_(4) dan _stock_(5). Keinginan Bumi untuk menjadi _saucier _bulat ketika dia berumur empat belas tahun, saat melihat kompetisi memasak yang diikuti ayahnya dan Pak Hatta. Dadanya seperti berdebur keras melihat cahaya-cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh kerlipan perak, suara patukan pisau, bau manis daging yang digoreng, dan rasa meledak yang dihasilkan _escargot _di dalam mulut. Semenjak itu dia masuk ke sekolah tata boga di Indonesia, meminta bantuan Pak Hatta, magang, magang, magang dan magang.

Pokoknya, Bumi sangat suka masak. Titik. 

Jam sebelas, seluruh kru beristirahat. Ada yang tidur sejenak, ada yang mengobrol, mengecek _mail_, makan. Kebanyakan sih, makan. Mungkin kalian berfikir orang restoran seperti mereka akan makan makanan yang _fancy _dan keren, namun tidak. Mereka malah memakan makanan yang bisa membuat _Chef Executive _mereka sendiri, Arthur Kirkland, membalikkan meja dengan tampang orang gila. Biasanya mereka memesan _Fish and Chips _atau malah Hamburger di _Mcdonald _sisa tadi malam! Luar biasa. Alasannya sih, karena lebih mudah dan cepat. Sejam beristirahat, mereka memulai kembali _Mise-en-place_. Dimulai dari memotong bahan-bahan yang rentan layu, seperti _brussel sprout_(6)atau _celeria_(7). _Brussel sprout_ harus dimasak dengan susu segar supaya _sulphurous odor _yang dikeluarkannya tidak menyengat dan membuat orang pusing. Sementara _celeria _tidak cukup cantik untuk menjadi hiasan, jadi harus diberi trik agar _celeria _terlihat menawan. Ketika memotong pun harus hati-hati—jika tidak, lokus-lokus didalam sayuran akan ikutan rusak, menyebarkan asam, sehingga sayuran jika didiamkan akan seperti sayuran yang sering kalian lihat didalam kulkas setelah dipotong. Layu dan tidak memberikan selera.

Walaupun penat, capek, makan hati, bikin otot meletot, kepala pusing, lapar, dan haus, Bumi tidak main-main ketika dia bilang dia bahagia dikelilingi orang-orang berbaju putih yang sudah mendedikasikan diri mereka kepada makanan selama bertahun-tahun.

Jam empat, restoranpun dibuka. Pengunjung seperti bos-bos perusahaan besar, ibu-ibu gendut yang suka makan, turis-turis kaya, semuanya datang kesini. "Whaaah," bisik Bumi. "Oi, ngapain malah bengong melihati tamu? Cepat bantu memotong bawang sana, _Sous chef _memelototimu!" geram Khong dari belakang Bumi. Dengan sigap Bumi segera berbalik ke dapur, meninggalkan Khong yang menghela nafas. _SEREM_, jerit Bumi dalam hati melihat wajah Lovino yang seperti arwah penasaran tersebut. Tubuh Bumi sudah sangat pegal lari kesana kemari, orang-orang tidak membiarkan dia berhenti sejenak. Malah tadi Bumi hampir saja terpeleset.

"Bumi," seru Mai. "Kau dipanggil _owner_."

Serentak mata memandang Bumi seperti lesatan anak panah. Bumi mengangguk sedikit, merasa ngeri jika harus bersiborok tatapan dengan salah satu _commis de chef _atau _handkitchen. _Kecemburuan bisa mentransformasi seseorang jadi orang lain yang menakutkan. Dengan sedikit gemetaran Bumi berlari keluar dari dapur menuju ke ruangan pria eksentrik dengan janggut halus tersebut.

"Oooh, cepat sekali, _Mon petit gateau_(7)! Aku kira akan lebih lama, staminamu cukup kuat yaa... bagaimana dengan staminamu diatas ranjang?"

Suara sang _owner _yang rendah tersebut membuat Bumi menaikkan alis. "Bukankah anda tidak memerlukan stamina jika sedang tiduran diatas ranjang? Ah, sudahlah, tidak penting. Ada apa anda memanggil saya kesini, Pak Francis? Oh, dan jangan panggil aku _petit_. Tinggiku seratus seratus tujuh puluh lima senti jika anda ingin tahu."

Francis terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Marvelous!_ Sangat naif, seperti yang sering Hatta bilang. Aah. aku sangat senang." Francis berdeham. "Maaf aku memanggilmu disaat seperti ini, _bebé_(8). Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, kau ingin mendapatkan posisi _saucier, _bukan?"

Bumi mengangguk sedikit kepo.

"Jadi semenjak tadi aku memikirkan bagaimana cara agar semuanya bisa merasakan keadilan!" Francis tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya. "Setelah berpikir berjam-jam, akhirnya aku mendapatkan penglihatan. Aku akan mengadakan sebuah even setiap sebulan sekali. Yaitu adalah _fighting event_."

Bumi mulai mengerutkan dahi.

"_Fighting event?"_

Francis tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Yap. Dengan begitu, kamu pasti bisa mencapai posisi _saucier _dengan cukup cepat!"

"Maksud anda?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi tambah dalam, kebingungan. "Cara mainnya simpel—kau hanya perlu menantang orang yang kau ingin tantang dalam pertandingan adu memasak. Misalnya kau ingin menantang _viande_, maka kau akan bertanding dengan _viande _tersebut dan yang menang akan menjadi _viande _baru. Tentu saja, tidak setiap orang bisa ikut _event _ini. Hanya orang-orang yang masuk kualifikasilah yang dapat mengikutinya." Ucap Francis enteng. Bumi membelalakkan matanya. "Anda serius? Maksud saya... mengganti seseorang sebegitu mudahnya... apa anda _benar-benar _serius?" tanya Bumi ngeri dengan keputusan Francis yang begitu dangkal dan menakutkan. "Tentu saja lombanya tidak hanya sekali dilakukan! Supaya bisa menjadi seorang _saucier_, kau harus menantang seluruh _commis de chef saucier_, setelah itu baru kau tantang _saucier _restoran ini!" Francis mengangguk, puas dengan pemikirannya. "Haah? Yang benar saja, Pak?" Bumi mengerutkan dahi dan melebarkan mata, tidak percaya dengan Francis. Memang sih, hal itu akan mempermudah proses promosi Bumi, tapi... apa hal ini _benar-benar _tidak apa-apa?

"Tak usah pasah wajah begitu, kau hanya tinggal menurutiku. Omong-omong, kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu akan hal ini, jadi jangan beri tahu yang lain! Naah, sekarang kau keluar dari sini dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, okee? Aku mau menulis makalah! _Muach_! _Au revoir!"_ blam! Dengan itu pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Bumi yang bingung dan Mona yang menaikkan alis, bingung karena ikut diusir dari ruang pak Francis. "Apa yang dipikirkan bapak itu..." Bumi menggarukkan kepala. Apa dia bisa seenaknya begini? Bagaimana jika standar restoran turun dan bintang _michelin _restoran ini dicopot? "Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh," kata Mona dalam bahasa Perancis. "Pak Francis lebih dari bisa menangangi masalah restoran ini. jika Dia menginginkan sesuatu seperti itu, maka dia akan mendapatkannya. Tenang saja, aku tahu ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua." Mona berkata lembut sebelum meninggalkan Bumi yang bingung dan penuh perasaan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam ke empat belas mereka di restoran _Le _Roi, dapur saat itu padat merayap. Semarak suara orang-orang berteriak di dalam dapur saling sahut menyahut. Hal ini sudah seperti makan siang untuk Bumi yang sekarang sedang mencuci dalam kecepatan super duper tinggi. Tangannya sampai berdarah tergores pisau ketika dia mencuci _blade_. Sekarang, tangannya dibebat oleh perban berwarna putih yang sudah diberikan _iodine_. Keringat mengalir dari leher Bumi, membuat rambut pendeknya lepek. Bumi sebenarnya sudah capek disuruh mengupas kentang dan mencuci piring, namun apa mau dikata, hatinya masih belum siap jika dia diharuskan untuk menantang setiap orang yang ada disana. Jika mendengar instruksi dari Pak Francis, itu berarti dia harus mulai semuanya dari menantang _commis de chef_-nya _saucier, _dan kemudian menantang _saucier_-nya sendiri. Bukan berarti Bumi tidak bisa, hanya saja Bumi hanya merasa kecil hati. Orang-orang disini boleh berasal dari belahan dunia lainnya, namun mereka sudah memenuhi setengah hidup mereka di Perancis. Bukan hal mudah menggeser seorang Raja dari kerajaannya.

Untuk sementara, Bumi hanya akan menunggu.

[Bumi pengecut? Memang.]

Bumi tengah mengupas (lagi-lagi) kentang ketiga puluh tiga ketika terdengar suara tangisan yang menyayat dari tengah ruangan dapur yang luas tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" seru seorang pria yang, Bumi kenali, bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Pria tampan dengan mata biru tunik hangat, namun tetap dingin dan datar. Dia adalah _entreé _dari restoran _Le Roi_, yang memegang makanan pembuka atau _appetizers_ atau _hours d'oeuvre_ atau _amuse bouche _restoran ini. Sementara yang menangis adalah cewek yang selama ini Bumi kenal bernama Tino Väinämöinen, _commis de chef _berdarah finlandia bagian _entreé_. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan dan pucat. Orang-orang terlihat bingung dan ingin tahu.

"A-aku… benar-benar t-tidak sengaja…" omongan Tino terdengar tidak koheren ditengah-tengah isakan dan isapan ingusnya. "Jangan mengelap ingusmu dengan tangan!" Berwarld kelihatan bingung antara menenangkan pria manisdidepannya atau menyelamatkan _amuse-bouche _disampingnya. Suasana _chaos. _Bumi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk fokus. Masih ada sisa sepuluh kentang yang harus dikupas bersih. Tapi tetap saja, kepalanya berputar kearah Tino, rasa keibuannya keluar. "Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Bumi dengan perasaan tersayat melihat tangisan Tino. "Tino salah memasukkan perbandingan _mayonnaise_ dan minyak zaitun. Dasar _freak, _kayak begitu saja ditangisi. Yaah, memang sih, _sous chef _kelihatan seram sekali kalau dia marah, tapi tak usah kelihatan begitu ketakutan dong…" Ucap salah satu _handkitchen_, sepertinya cukup _up-to-date _dengan perkembangan dapur.

Bumi memucat. "Dia.. sedang bikin apa?"

_Handkitchen _itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa pengen tahu?"

"Jawab saja," ucap Bumi sebal kata-katanya diputar balik terus menerus. Sang lawan bicara menaikkan bahu dan kemudian dia berkata, "_Cocktail _Udang Kecil dan apaa gitu," dan dengan itu dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Bumi yang semakin memucat. Bisa dibilang bahan-bahan yang dibicarakan oleh _handkitchen _itu adalah bahan untuk membuat saus _mayonnaise_. Bagaimanapun, _Cocktail_ Udang Kecil dan Alpukat adalah _entreé_. Udang kecil yang sudah dibakar dengan _cocktail _akan ditaruh didalam setengah alpukat yang sudah diambil bijinya, dan disiram dengan saus. Perancis terkenal dengan 'Kultur Saus'. Saus mereka adalah saus terbaik sedunia. Jadi bisa dibilang makanan aslinya akan gagal jika saus gagal. Dalam kasus ini, perbandingan _mayonnaise _dan minyak zaitun di saus ini harus sama, jika tidak, akan terjadi emulsifikasi atau pengentalan, hal yang dihindari. Jika itu terjadi, tekstur saus akan berubah dari kental _delicious _jadi kentalnya sagu. Benar-benar tidak _pleasant _di mulut maupun di perut.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" suara bariton yang familiar dan disegani itu terdengar, dan semua kepala tertarik kearah sang _sous chef _berambut cokelat tanah tersebut. Wajahnya yang dingin berputar jadi amarah yang teredam ketika melihat saus hancur didalam wajan. "Apa ini? _Aku tanya apa ini, _Väinämöinen?" penekanan Lovino terdengar begitu menggelegar. Berwarld hendak angkat bicara ketika Lovino memandangnya, "Tidak usah iku campur, _Bastardo. _Aku Cuma punya urusan dengan si tengik ini. Jawab aku. Apa kau hendak membuat saus dengan ini, Väinämöinen? Kalau iya, lebih baik kau segera keluar dari restoran ini dan jangan jadi _commis de chef _selamanya. _Kau gagal._" Suasana hening seketika. Namun Lovino, secara mengejutkan, bukannya menusuk Tino dengan _blade_, malah beralih ke wajan penuh dengan saus sagu gagal didepannya. "Sekarang, apa yang bisa kita lakukan..."

"Air." Bisik Bumi. Prinsip emulsifikasi sama dengan tanah lumpur yang berat dilapangan. Jika diberikan air, akan terjadi pendispersian, dengan begitu saus dapat tertolong. Dimana dia mempelajarinya? Di restoran gastronomi tempat Pak Hatta bekerja dan dia magang dulu. Memang sulit magang disitu, namun banyak hal yang Bumi pelajari.

Lovino tidak mendengar Bumi. Dengan ragu-ragu, Bumi membuka mulutnya, hendak mengulang perkataannya, namun Lovino tiba-tiba berkata, "Oi, Oxenster atau apalah. Ambil air." Berwarld dengan sigap mengambil air yang berada dalam botol. "Kau, yang sedang bengong. Ambil udang-udang ini dan tusukkan dengan tusuk gigi." Ucap Lovino dengan wajah tenang, namun tangannya sibuk mengocok dan memasukkan air ke dalam wajan. Orang-orang memandang Lovino heran bercampur takjub. Tidak sampai semenit setelah dikocok, saus tersebut berubah menjadi kepekatan hijau muda yang indah lagi. Semua orang mengeluarkan suara '_oooooohhh_' yang kuat, yang tidak diindahkan oleh Lovino. Dengan cepat, Lovino menuangkan beberapa tetes saus mayonnaise tersebut keatas udang tusuk, menambahkan potongan alpukat dan tiga piring _amuse-bouche _pun jadi. "Ngapain kalian, _orang-orang sinting_? BALIK KE POS KALIAN!" bentak Lovino, membuat orang-orang berlari kecil sambil bergidik ke arah pos mereka.

Tino yang masih berada di lantai, terlihat malu dan terhina. Dia terisak sedikit ketika tangan Bumi menyentuh bahunya. "Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bumi, wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Tino memandang Bumi sedikit hampa, namun mengelap matanya dan mengangguk kecil. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia berbohong. "Ayo, berdiri. Dua jam lagi toko akan tutup, kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukan sekuat tenagamu." Bisik Bumi dengan lembut ditelinga Tino yang lebih pendek lima senti darinya. Tino tidak bersuara, namun wajahnya kelihatan kaget, dan kemudian penuh determinasi. Dengan langkah cepat menuju ke Berwarld. Bumi tersenyum kecil sebelum dia kembali ke posnya, menyelesaikan kentang-kentang yang harus di_mashed_.

Sementara itu, Lovino yang tengah memasak _main course_, kepalanya penuh dengan Bumi.

Dia bukannya tidak mendengar bisikan Bumi. Dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir akan bagaimana Bumi melakukan hal itu—menemukan jawaban bahkan sebelum Lovino mendapatkannya. Lovino sudah biasa menjadi tempat bergantung—orang-orang bisa merasa takut pada Lovino, namun tidak pernah benar-benar benci karena Lovino adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Namun tadi... bagaimana bisa dia tahu penyelesaiannya? Bahkan Lovino harus berpikir untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Kerutan di dahi Lovino bertambah dalam.

_**Strike two.**_

_**Dan sedikit rasa kagum. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Glossarium :

_Pot-au-feu_ : tar Perancis

_Muffliato_ : mantra HerPot EHEHEHEHE.

_Engel : _angel

_Ecumer_ : pembuangan buih dan kotoran dari sup

Stock : susu?

_Mon petit gateau _: _my little cake_

_Bebé_ : _baby_, tapi pemakaiannya bukan _baby _dalam bahasa Inggris. Lebih ke _baby _nya bayi, soalnya muka Bumi (menurut Francis) kayak Bayi.

Mulai sekarang, saya akan coba untuk balesin review lewat komen... abis pegel juga kalo harus nulis di sini hehe :9

OMONG-OMONG, ADA YANG NONTON GEKKAN SHOJO NOZAKI-KUN GAA? NOZAKI KAMPRET BANGEETTT! BUAT YANG BELOM NONTON TRUS SUKA HUMOR-ROMANCE GENRE, NONTON ITU DEH! SERUUU!

_Pojok-balesin-comments _:

**Jong Aeolia **: Loha juga! U-uh, sepertinya anda tipe-tipe _aneue-san_ ya... makasih, makasih! Kepala saia sampe bingung gimana cara nyelipin semua tips tips masak yang tidak akan dipakai dalam perumah tanggaan ini. Daaan soal humor, saia ga ngerasa ini lucu, malah ngerasanya ini garing binti kriuk. Jadi, apa mau dikata... dan soal yang glosarium, uh-huh, sepertinya emang ada yang luput, _tehepero. _Duh jadi malu nich :9 HAHAHA IYA NIH SENGAJA ARTHUR DIBUANG KE LAUT WINA. [[ditabokin hantunya arthur]] omong-omong saya bisa dipanggil sha-cchi atau shi ajaaa hehe :D/**D'aho **: ja-jangan-jangan anda pemilik wajah androgini yang saya idam-idamkan ingin bertemu? HUAAAAAA YANG BENERRR JANGAN-JANGAN MUKA ANDA MIRIP SAMA MITA D'VIRGIN? MAU LIAT FOTO BOLEH GAA? OOM SENANG SAMA WAJAH ANDROGINI LHOOO [[menjijikkan]] iya ELI SAMA RODERICH LAGI MAIN SEME UKE :9 [[ambigu]]/**AnonAnon **: i-iya, sumimasen deshita... banyak banget typo ya, maaf banget. Emang ini bukan excuse sih, tapi laptop yang kemarin dipake beda sama laptop yang ini... yang disana 'a', spasi, sama 'c'nya ga bisa, jadii... [malah curhat] btw, aku suka banget seiyuu-ka lhoo! Aku suka karangan minami-sensei! xDDD/**nfebby1** : i-iya, kenapa ya... diatas sudah dijelaskan kok... /digaplok]/**ChocoDdy **: TEHEPERO. :9 iya aku juga bergelinjang membaca ulang momen AusHun... sekarang malah ada momen SweFin... nggak rate M sih... tehe...


	5. Chapter 5

"_Non, non! C n'est pas possible!_(1)_" _

Rasanya ketika ibu-ibu gendut bermuka jutek dengan tahi lalat besar disamping hidungnya berkata begitu, tangan Bumi gatal ingin melayang kemana-mana. Bagaimana tidak? Rasa-rasanya Bumi sudah bercekcok mulut ala debat kusir dengan si ibu-ibu _bureaucracy _ini sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa, sampai tenggorokannya kering minta diberi istirahat, sampai kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saking sebalnya, tapi yang semenjak tadi ibu-ibu ini katakan sebagai _counter-attack _adalah : "_Ce n'est pas possible_." Gundulmu, rutuk Bumi dalam hati.

Ada yang bilang, ketika kita berada di meja birokrasi orang Perancis, sebagus-bagusnya yang bisa kita dapatkan adalah kata '_non'_ dan '_c n'est pas possible_'. Bumi mendapatkan keduanya. Benar-benar bonus yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tapi _Madame_, sudah jelas sekali saya berikan _work authorization_(2) yang sudah diberikan agen saya. Lalu kenapa pula saya tidak bisa membeli sebuah _residence_? Saya kan butuh tempat untuk berlindung, untuk hidup dan makan!" cecar Bumi sewot. "Dengar ya, anak muda. Kau boleh punya _work authorization _apalah itu sesuka kau, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan apa yang kamu mau! Ingat, disini Prancis, bukan negara milikmu sendiri! Kalau kau pikir kau bisa hidup disini dengan mudah, pikir lagi!" sumpah tak habis pikir Bumi dibuatnya. _Mana nyiprat lagi. _Tergoda Bumi untuk berteriak, "_God, Woman, say it don't splatter it_!" tapi sepertinya berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, dalam konteks ini, bisa membuat sekuriti untuk menendang bokong Bumi secara personal(3). Bumi memang numpang tinggal di rumah Elizaveta, tapi serius, tidak mungkin dia terus menerus menumpang disitu sampai hidupnya di Prancis mapan! Rasanya tidak enak sekali, padahal Elizaveta sudah punya suami. Tidak tahu diri sekali dia kalau terus menerus menumpang disana.

"Pergi, pergi! Aku tidak mengurusi peranakan asing sepertimu!" tanpa sengaja salivanya menciprat diwajah Bumi. Entah karena saliva-nya, atau bau mulut yang tidak tertahankan, atau karena memang bahasanya yang sudah tidak dapat diterima oleh Bumi, Bumi serta merta meledak.

"_Good gracious, woman, say it don't fucking splatter it!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Maeshika**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters. Hint!Het and hint!Harem, probably. **

**.**

**Chapitre 5****: Simfoni Kamar Temaram****, parte deux**

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pilihan Bumi untuk merahasiakan _hunting _rumahnya dari Elizaveta dan Roderich membuahkan hasil yang busuk.

(Memang sih, rumah Roderich besar dan lega, apalagi dia menolak ketika Bumi sudah hendak membayar sewa kepadanya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Bumi gratis tinggal dirumahnya! Kurang baik apa coba. Namun... tidak mungkin juga dia mengadu kepada kedua sejoli itu kalau dia mau pindah rumah. Karena siapa coba, Bumi ingin pindah rumah ditempat pertama? Itu karena mereka! Mau bilang apa dia kalau dia ditanya kenapa dia mau pindah? Masak Bumi mau bilang "Karena aku bosan mendengar Simponi Kamar Temaram yang sering kali kalian mainkan. Oh iya, Bung, bisa tidak kalian turunkan irama Simfoni Kamar Temaram itu jadi mezzo-piano aja? Jadi aku paling tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. _Thanks_!")

(_Ce n'est pas possible!_)

(Bumi benci kata itu.)

Orang-orang Perancis benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir Bumi sedikit subjektif sambil duduk dalam bus menuju ke _Le Roi_. Maklum saja, bangsa Perancis adalah bangsa _chauvinist. _Hal ini diperparah dengan fakta bahwa imigran-imigran dari Negara _Francophone_ macam Afrika atau Arab karena memang mereka kurang produktif, sementara sistem _social security _di Perancis benar-benar membebani ekonomi Prancis harus menanggung mereka. Wajar jika mereka tertutup dan sedikit 'lokal' dengan orang-orang asing macam Bumi. Untunglah tidak semua orang Perancis berfikiran sempitseperti itu._Seharusnya aku minta bantuan Pak Francis saja nanti, _pikir Bumi setengah-bercanda setengah-putus asa. _Dan apa tadi itu? _Le Garant_? Emangnya gue garang apa? _aksen betawi heroin kita pun keluar.

Elizaveta dan Roderich sedang bepergian, (_Thanks God, no Dimly-Litted Chamber Activity tonight then_!) dan memang hari ini adalah hari libur, namun Bumi ingin berlatih. Dapur Elizaveta memang besar namun tidak menunjang Bumi untuk menghasilkan _cuisine _yang ia inginkan. Lagipula, bukankah Francis sendiri yang memberikan kesempatan eksklusif untuk Bumi? Bumi masih penasaran dan _iri_ dengan yang kemarin—kemampuan Lovino untuk mengubah menu _amuse-bouche _menjadi menu _amuse-bouche _yang lebih baik, walau dengan bahan yang sama. Bumi benar-benar iri dengan pria ini. Jika Bumi yang menjadi _sous_-_chef_, Bumi tidak akan pernah berani melakukan hal itu, dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar Bumi—ragu-ragu. Keraguan hanya akan mengawani langkah Bumi, ketakutan akan menarik kaki bumi dari berpijak, dan Bumi tahu itu—Pak Hatta juga tahu akan hal itu, dan Bumi sudah berada dalam cengkraman monster bernama keraguan semenjak ayahnya meninggal, semenjak kiblat hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Jadi ketika awan panas dari _heater Le Roi _mengelus wajah Bumi, Bumi memasang wajah penuh determinasi—dia sudah tidak sabar menuangkan ide-idenya ke atas mangkuk-mangkuk kecil, membuat_sautéed meat. _Ide-idea _fresh _yang ia pikirkan dan ia tuangkan keatas kertas corat-coret siap untuk direalisasikan. Karena restoran hari ini adalah miliknya sendiri, dia tidak perlu takut untuk menahan kemampuannya, menahan seluruh dirinya. "Huwaaaaaahhh!" Bumi berteriak dengan penuh semangat ketika dihadapannya, dapur berwarna surga perak kosong tanpa orang sedikit pun. "Emang enak banget ya kalo semua orang nggak adaaaa!" Bumi melebarkan tangan dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara disana.

"Bahkan bau keringatpun nggak ada! Konternya bebas dari minyak, nggak ada suara-suara nyebelin!" entah kenapa Bumi kelihatan bahagia sekali. "Nggak ada yang manggil, 'Woy anak baru!', nggak ada yang nyuruh 'kesini, anak baru!' anak baru, anak baru…. Aku kan punya nama! Namaku Bumi Adhiswara, anak dari Prasetyo Gitosuputro dan Irma Nurmaisyah!" seru Bumi sebal. Dia segera membuka bahan-bahan yang ada didalam kulkas dan betapa senangnya dia melihat bahan-bahan tambahan yang ditaruh di plastik berwarna hitam. Terima kasih, Pak Francis, ganteng bener deh! Dengan hati senang Bumi membuka isinya dan menaruhnya diatas konter dan memulai _Mise en Place. _Karena kemarin _amuse-bouche Chef_ Lovino membuat Bumi kagum bercampur iri, jadi kali ini Bumi akan membuat _amuse-bouche. __Chef _Lovino memang hebat, pikir Bumi.

_Amuse-bouche _yang dibuat oleh Bumi kali ini adalah_consommé_ yang tidak pernah Bumi bisa berhasil membuatnya. _Consommé _adalah sup kaldu yang orang-orang jarang memikirkannya sebagi _amuse-bouche, _entah kenapa. Padahal jika dijadikan _amuse-bouche, consommé _adalah makanan yang sempurna. Awalnya memang disajikan untuk _hours d'oeuvres_(4)sih, tapi ya _wong_ Bumi pengen bikin, kenapa tidak?

Apalagi bahan-bahannya benar-benar mendukung. Kerjaan Bumi di Indonesia memang bukan _saucier, _tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membuat makanan lain yang tidak di_sauteéd_. Setelah yakin dengan ketepatan rejangan dan cacahan, Bumi segera memulai kerjaannya membuat _consommé_yang selalu membuatnya kepayahan tersebut. Pertama-tama, campur _pure_ tomat dengan peterseli, bawang, dan air lemon di dalam _rounde_. Rebus dengan air. Bumi dengan cekatan memasukkan ketiga bahan kedalamnya dan menunggu air rebus. Setelah bahan-bahan tersebut mengapung layu di atas permukaan air, dengan hati-hati Bumi menyingkirkan peterseli dan pure tomat ditengah-tengah _rounde_, sehingga membuat sebuah lubang tanpa apapun ditengah-tengah _rounde. _Ia memasukkan batang lauren, batang peterseli dan _fique_(5)ditengah-tengahnya.

Disinilah bagian yang sulit, yaitu adalah menjerang air rebusan dengan kertas minyak. Penjerangan ini dilakukan terus menerus secara berkelanjutan hingga warna _consommé _berwarna amber—atau warna kuning berlian yang cemerlang tanpa ada lemak ataupun sisa-sisa sayuran didalam sayuran. _Basically, _sup _consommé _hanyalah sup tanpa sayuran yang berwarna indah.

Tapi!

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Bumi berfikir kecewa. Kenapa?

Warna amber yang seharusnya didapat, malah menjadi warna cokelat yang tidak ketulungan. Kekecewaan yang familiar lagi-lagi meledek Bumi. Rasanya sih, enak, tapi Bumi yakin jika Lovino membuatnya maka tidak seenak buatan Lovino. Bahkan semenjak dia berada di Indonesia pun, dia memang tidak bisa membuat _consommé _yang sempurna seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Lovino. Bumi memandang kearah _consommé _yang ia buat. Apa yang salah, ya?

Bumi kemudian kembali mencoba mengulang _consommé _tersebut, walaupun proses penjaringannya kali ini lebih lama dan lebih teliti. Proses _ecumér_ yang dia lakukan juga lebih cermat. Tapi setelah satu jam lain terbuang, bahkan hampir tidak ada perbedaannya antara _consommé _yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Bumi menghela nafas, sedikit merasa boros. Padahal menjadi _chef _Perancis tidak perlu takut untuk boros, tapi Bumi lain. Bumi dibesarkan di dunia yang berbeda dengan _chef-chef _Perancis yang senantiasa tidak ragu-ragu membuang _consommé _mereka jika sup tersebut tidak sama dengan _taste _mereka. Bumi memutuskan untuk membungkus hasil-hasil gagal ini dan membawanya kerumah untuk dimakan sampai habis. Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaran Bumi tidak juga terpuaskan. Lima jam kemudian, lima baskom (yang tentunya tidak penuh-penuh amat dibuat oleh Bumi) sudah tersajikan didepan Bumi. Semuanya melewati pembuatan yang berbeda—ada yang peterselinya dibanyakkan, disedikitkan, dicampur dengan air lemon, atau malah tidak memakai bawang sama sekali. Hasilnya pun beragam, tapi tidak ada yang warnanya mendekati warna sempurna amber di kepala Bumi. Memang ada yang rasanya enak, walau warnanya cokelat aneh.

_Yah_, Pikir Bumi sedikit enek, _mungkin untuk beberapa bulan kedepan aku tak akan bisa makan _consommé_ lagi. _

Bumi menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepala. Dengan berat hati dia mencuci piring sampai bersih dan mengembalikan barang-barang ke tempatnya. Mungkin sekarang bukanlah hari baiknya. Bumi sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu restoran ketika rambut coklat tanah dengan _curl _manis ke arah kiri muncul begitu saja.

"Geh!" Bumi menahan napas sambil menyembunyikan diri sendiri secara refleks. Ngapain _sous chef _Lovino disini? Terlambat, mata elang milik Lovino menangkap pergerakan Bumi dan dia dengan datarnya berkata, "_Bastardo_, bawa bokong baumu kemari sekarang juga." Mau tak mau, Bumi berjalan ala bocah habis disunat (a.k.a mati-segan-hidup-pun-tak-mau _type of _jalan) ke arah Lovino. "Sedang apa kamu disini? Kenapa kamu punya kunci pintu restoran ini?" interogasi Lovino seberat _hisan-iwo _Jepang, Tuan-Tuan! Untuk menampik tuduhan tidak beralasan secara tersirat Lovino, dengan muka tersinggung Bumi berseru, "Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Pak Francis. Kalau anda tak percaya, anda bisa menelpon pak Francis sekarang juga!" Lovino masih menyelidikinya dengan tampang curiga (tapi tetap ganteng sih, sialan.) namun kemudian melengos. "Daripada kau memegang barang-barang disini tanpa ada maksud tertentu, lebih baik kau pergi sana." Lovino menaruh jaketnya, "Aku tidak suka diganggu ketika akan memasak."

"Me-memasak?" mau tak mau Bumi sedikit kepo juga. Siapa juga yang mau melewatkan acara masak secara eksklusif bareng _Sous Chef _Lovino, yang kabarnya akan mengantungi satu lagi _michelin _di kantungnya? Tapi sayang disayang, kalau gengsi sudah ketinggian, susah turunnya. Walaupun ada tangga buat nurunin itu gengsi, sekali _keukeuh _nggak suka, maka jadilah Bumi tidak suka pada seseorang bernama Lovino Vargas. "Nggak usah dikasih tahu juga gue bakalan cabut," gerutu Bumi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Lovino memandang Bumi datar. "Baguslah kalau kau mau pergi." Ucap Lovino. Bumi membulatkan mata, _dia esper ya!?_

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang kau bicarakan, namun aku yakin arti dibalik omonganmu. Dan satu lagi," intensitas mata Lovino bertambah berkali lipat ketika menatap wajah Bumi. "Bukan berarti karena kau adalah anak buah Hatta Gibran, kau bisa seenaknya. Ingat, dunia masak itu keras. Kalau kau mau tenar hanya dengan menumpang nama Hatta Gibran, pikir lagi, sialan. Kau bakalan hancur-hancuran jika kau berpikir mudah untuk menjadi kru masak _Le Roi_." Dengus Lovino. Bumi mengeratkan rahangnya. Rasanya magma kemarahan sudah menggelegak minta dimuntahkan akibat perkataan Lovino. Satu hal paling sensitif untuk Bumi adalah hubungannya dengan Hatta Gibran. Orang-orang menyangka dia menjadi salah satu _saucier _yang terkenal di Indonesia karena Hatta Gibran. Tiap kali ada kontes, dan ketika timnya menang, orang-orang langsung membisikkan namanya dan nama Hatta Gibran. Dan bahkan ketika orang-orang disini, di Perancis, tidak mengenalnya, mereka masih mengenal Hatta Gibran. Oh Tidak, Tuan. Bumi _ain't gonna take your shit, ever_.

"Maaf kalau sebelumnya saya lancang, Tuan Lovino," bisik Bumi dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat, tangannya terkepal kencang, dan perutnya panas. Rasanya magma itu sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Dengan bahasa Inggris yang cukup elokuen, Bumi menyemburkan amarah yang sudah dia timbun semenjak bekerja di _Le Roi_. "Saya ini berpendidikan. Saya tahu mana yang pantas dan tidak pantas. Menjadi seseorang yang terkenal akibat nama orang lain? Itu tidak pantas! Asal Tuan Lovino tahu, saya berada disini sekarang mungkin berkat bantuan Pak Hatta, tapi semua yang sudah saya lakukan ketika di dapur, semua kerja keras itu, saya peroleh sendiri! Sekarang sebagai dua mahluk hidup terhormat dan berakal sehat serta memiliki logika, tolong dipakai otaknya sedikit saja, Tuan. Kalau saya memang... apa kata Anda tadi? _Menumpang nama Hatta Gibran_? Oke, _I'll take that as example. _Kalau saya memang menumpang nama Pak Hatta, maka mungkin sekarang Tuan Lovino bukanlah _sous chef _dari restoran ini. Saya yang jadi _sous chef_-nya! Karena apa? karena saya menumpang nama Hatta Gibran! Siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Siapa yang mau melawan dia? Lebih-lebih statusnya untuk tidak mempunyai murid! Nama saya, Bumi Adhiswara, _the one and only exclusive apperentice of Hatta Gibran_, nama saya akan terkenal, buku biografi saya membumbung di perpustakaan, resep masakan saya yang rasanya seperti tahi sapi akan tetap dimuat di, paling banter, _Spiegel_. Tapi TIDAK! _Saya malah jadi seorang _handkitchen _di__sebuah restoran Perancis. _Dan bukannya _saucier_, seperti yang saya inginkan sedari dulu."

Hening. Lovino menatap Bumi yang jaraknya hanya tiga senti didepannya seakan kepala Bumi tumbuh jadi dua. Bumi sendiri, merasa puas dan enak, mundur selangkah dari Lovino. Bumi baru sadar kalau Lovino lebih tinggi daripada Bumi. "Berani juga kau, _anak baru_." Ucapan Lovino selanjutnya membuat Bumi merinding, karena sumpah demi apapun, tidak ada yang suaranya seberat dan seiblis apapun dibandingkan suara Lovino Vargas. "Jadi maksudmu adalah, kamu ingin jadi _saucier_?" Bumi mulai merasa keringat dingin di tengkuknya semakin deras. Perasaan bersalah dan ketakutan mulai melingkupi jantung Bumi. Kenapa dia malah lepas kendali, bodoh? Maka dengan memanfaatkan sedikit kemampuan berlari dan tungkai yang makin lama makin men-_jelly_, Bumi meraup _muffler _dan jaketnya sebelum berlari keluar restoran, mengambil kunci dan kabur sejauh mungkin. Apa? Dia akan bertemu Lovino hari Senin nanti? Itu mah urusan belakangan.

Lovino, yang tidak menyangkan kemampuan berlari anak buahnya bisa secepat itu, menaikkan alis walau amarah menggelegak dalam dada. Bisa-bisanya anak itu mengancam Lovino. Memang sih, dari segi manapun kesannya Lovino yang terlalu memojokkan. Maksud Lovino tadi cuma ingin mengintimidasi saja, dan bukannya mem_bully _apalah. Tapi Lovino merasa sedikit menikmati wajah Bumi yang ketakutan dan merasa bersalah, yang kemudian bermetamorfosis menjadi kesal, dan berubah jadi amarah. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas Lovino memandang ke arah dapur. Apa yang anak itu lakukan, ya? Semua barang-barang dapur kelihatan habis dicuci... hmmm... apa yang dia masak? Dengan sedikit kepo Lovino membuka kulkas dan menyadari barang-barang untuk membuat _consommé _hilang. Lovino terkikik. Ternyata dia ecek-ecek, pikir Lovino. Kalau dia ingin jadi _saucier_, untuk apa dia berusaha membuat _consommé_? Dengan perasaan kejam karena menertawakan seseorang yang ingin belajar, Lovino menaruh jaketnya dan mulai memasak. Lovino juga bukan se-setan yang orang-orang katakan—dia pun pernah belajar, dan dia pasti akan sebal ketika orang-orang bilang padanya kalau dia hanya _chef _ecek-ecek.

Memang dia rutin datang ke restoran untuk sekedar _check up _atau _follow up _bahan-bahan walau itu bukan tugasnya. Dia juga sering memakai dapur restoran untuk membuat _cuisine _baru. Lovino, diusianya ke dua puluh tujuh ini, adalah salah satu manusia paling ambisius yang pernah ada. Dia sedang mencoba untuk mengikuti kompetisi dengan timnya sendiri dan menjadi _chef executive _restoran terkenal. Sulit, tapi Lovino pasti bisa melakukannya. Menjadi _chef executive _tidaklah mudah—dia harus pandai mengorganisir bahan-bahan, anak buah, dan makanan sekaligus. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas semua masakan di dapur. Dia juga yang menciptakan makanan (selain _pastry_) yang ada. Pokoknya _chef executive _itu benar-benar serba bisa, deh.

Lagipula, dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang.

Kalau dia akan menjadi _chef _nomor satu dan menjadi orang yang terkenal.

(ada satu lagi janji yang Lovino buat dengan _orang itu_, tapi… ah, simpan saja yang satu itu untuk chapter depan.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1)_C n'est pas possible!_ : Itu tidak mungkin!

(2)_ work authorization_ : biasanya orang yang pindah ke Paris karena alas an pekerjaan bakalan dikasih surat pernyataan dari kantornya. Dalam kasus ini, Bumi dapet _work authorization _dari restoran tempat dia kerja dulu.

(3) Orang Perancis secara partikuler kayak punya dendam gitu sama orang-orang Inggris, entah kenapa.

(4) _hours d'oeuvres_ : appetizers

(5) _fique_ : buah kering

_Pojok-ngeramein-suasana :_

**AnonAnon** : Iya nggak apa-apa, anda mau review ke saya aja udah bikin saya seneng lho, hehehe :DDD AAAAAA CIUM AKU QAQAAA. Wah ada banyak saia. Kalo mau baca shojo, baca _Akatsuki no Yona_ (HAREM FTW!)_, Nisekoi_, _Ao no Haru Ride _(SAYA KEPINCUT SAMA YUKI KAJI YANG JADI _SEIYUU _KOU-NYAAAHHH)_, faster than a kiss_, _Last Game, HepiMeri, Secretive Ai, _Buanyaaak! Saya kan penggemar shojo tehe./**ChocoDdy : ** Francis-niisan emang keliatan ped.o tapi dia tetap tampan (teuteup) iya emang kasian banget…. [apaandah] IYAP BENAR SEKALI TAMPANGNYA JELAS BABY FACE TAPI KAYAK COWOK… YAH SILAHKAN BAYANGKAN SENDIRI SESUAI IMAJINASI HEHE. Aduh Lovino x Buminya masih lama mbak… tapi seiring jalannya waktu bakalan ada _fanservice_ kok antara si _anu_ x Bumi, tergantung keinginan pembaca~~/**ningen : **HUAH. TE-TERNYATA ADA SILENT READER YANG KOMEN…. /tepuk tangan/ /lebay/. I-iya mohon maaf… [ditabok] iya nih Nozaki kampret memang. Mungkin kalau ada kejuaraan cowok Tidak Terpeka dia yang bakalan jadi juara satunya./**D'aho** :Androgini itu…. Semacam makanan yang di fermentasiin gitu… ah bohong deh. Androgini itu mukanya keliatan kayak cowok-cewek gitu hehee. AH AKU JUGA PENASARAN LOMBANYA GIMANA YAAA? XDDD/**Madoka **: makasih udah komen! xDD ah, kalo Bumi ketahuan, ya pasti ga dipecat/dihukum karena malah atasannya (Francis) sendiri yang memaksa dia buat nyamar! Kalo dicuekin habis-habisan sih ngga tau ya~ hehehehe. Kalo nangis… hmm…. /memandangi daun melambai/ btw, menurut aku Bumi itu nama yang cukup genderless lho, bisa buat cewek atau lelaki! Karena tujuan ku disini juga bukan me-laki-laki-kan Bumi (bahasa apa itu) tapi membuat dia berada di pertengahan antara wanita tampan dan pria cantik/imut. Hehe. Hehehehehe. Okeee nggak apa-apa, makasih sarannyaaa :DD/**Mitsuru Kaoki **: HAAAHAHAHAHAHA INI AKU UPDATE MAAF LAMA DDD: hehehe akyu juga suka pairing ini tapi dikit bgt ffnya DDD: RPS: nggak, aku bukan anak tabog aku anak IPA disebuah SMA di Jakarta! xDDD

.

BTW MINNA, maaf banget karena menunda-nunda posting… saya punya kehidupan sebagai siswi SMA m(_ _)m saya sedang try out UN XDD HAHAHA SAYA EMANG NISTA.

Dukung saya ya ;-;

Jadi… _mind to review? _

Bisa ya?

Bisa dong?

Saya mau kenalan nih…

Abis kayaknya banyak yang baca tapi jadi _silent reader _ DDD: (makasih ningen-cchi!)

Gak enak lho karyanya dibaca doang tapi nggak dikomen DDD:


	6. Chapter 6

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Bumi mengacak rambut legamnya yang pendek, merasa menjadi orang paling goblok sedunia.

Kenapa dia malah mengomel-ngomel pada Lovino, Bumi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia akan mendapatkan surat pecat besok, ketika dia baru datang ke restoran? Dengan wajah pucat Bumi berjalan, udara yang semakin dingin tidak dia hiraukan. Bumi baru sadar kalau dia hampir menabrak seseorang—dan Bumi langsung mendongak untuk bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru _turquois_ yang dibingkai kacamata segiempat yang menawan. "Oxenstierna...?" Bumi mencoba mengingat nama sulit milik pria yang katanya berdarah Swedia tersebut. Pria itu mengedip sebelum tersenyum kecil. _Hidung Oxenstierna berwarna pink_, pikir Bumi. _Manis. _

"Kau... si anak baru, ya?" Berwarld berkata, membuat Bumi sedikit bete. Lagi-lagi anak baru... "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Berwarld kemudian, rambut berwarna _blonde semi-ash_-nya tersibak menawan. Bumi terpana sedikit, tidak menyangka warna rambut seperti itu benar-benar ada sebelum menjawab dengan wajah linglung, "Aku—aku sendiri tidak sadar aku berjalan kesini." Itu benar—Bumi hampir seperti berjalan kesana kemari selama ini, karena ketakutan akan masa depannya di restoran. "Oooh. Kukira kamu ingin makan juga disini," ucap Berwarld kemudian.

**I Like It Hot and Fast (And Yummy)**

**By : Maeshika**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia isn't mine, mind you. No financial benefit is being reaped from this act of fiction so...**

**Pairing : Het deh pokoknya.**

**Genre : Gourmet!AU. romance. (dry) Comedy. Drama.**

**Warning : Fem!Indonesia, crack-pair, OOC tingkat ASEAN, kesalahan dalam referensi **_**gourmet**_**, Typo, kata tidak baku dan lain-lain, beberapa kesalahan dalam referensi hetalia, mungkin adegan rate M di bagian-bagian selanjutnya jadi di tag sebagai rate M saja deh. No Mary Sue. Sorry to disappoint you, Mary-Sue Hunters. Hint!Het and hint!Harem, probably.**

**.**

**Sabina Ibrita (OC) : Kazakhstan/Joan Seraphim : Joan D'arc/Guliath : Seborga/Arthur Kirkland : England**

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Tarte Tatin**_**, Merah Jambu**

**.**

Bumi menaikkan alis dan menyadari bahwa mereka berdua berada tepat didepan sebuah Restoran Perancis yang kelihatan _cantik _sekali. Iya, cantik. Interior maupun eksteriornya terkesan hangat karena memakai kayu dan tumbuhan merambat, papan kapur hitam dipapar didepan restoran untuk menulis _'Today's Special Menu_', tak seperti restoran Perancis yang biasanya mengintimidasi dan terkesan dingin. Pokoknya cantik sekali, deh! "Waaah, manis banget, tempat ini!" celetuk Bumi. Berwarld mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Bumi. "Benar kan? Aku sering datang kesini, lho. Awalnya sih karena aku ingin tahu seperti apa _amuses _yang dibuat di restoran ecek-ecek ini. Tapi ternyata merek membuat _amuse _yang luar biasa. Karena itu aku jadi langganan disini, bersama Tino." Jelas Berwarld.

"Tino... Ah, Väinämöinen?" kata Bumi, lagi-lagi terpatah-patah mengatakan nama keluarga pria manis itu. "Ya. Sekarang Tino didalam... ah, itu dia." Berwarld menunjuk seorang pria yang tengah menjinjing sebuah tas kertas. "Berwarld! Berwarld! Aku berhasil membungkus _pastry_-nya, lho! Nanti kita akan _dinêr_ dengan _pastry _ini ya. Dan... lho? Bu-Bumi?!" entah kenapa Tino menunjukkan reaksi yang luar biasa berlebihan ketika melihat Bumi. Wajah manisnya memerah sedikit. "Hai, Väinämöinen!" _mereka hanya berdua? _Pikir Bumi, sedikit kepo. "H-Hai..." ucap Tino, bergetar. Berwarld menaikkan alis kemudian berbalik ke arah Bumi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke apartemen kami?"

Bumi membulatkan mata. "Eeh? Benaran nih? Tidak merepotkan?" _m-mereka tinggal bersama? _Lagi-lagi Bumi salah fokus.

"Tidak, tidak. Kebetulan kami ingin makan malam buatan rumah, jadi kami sedang beli bahan-bahan, dan tanpa sengaja kami membeli bahan lebih dari empat orang..." Dia menunjuk barang bawaannya yang bisa sampai tiga plastik. "Banyak sekali, apa ada perayaan?" tanya Bumi. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih. Salah satu teman sekamar kami baru saja membuka _confectionary_(1), jadi dia senang sekali." Ucap Berwarld. "Begitu, ya... apa aku boleh ikut, Väinämöinen?" tanya Bumi. Tino yang ditanya sedikit gugup namun tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja kau boleh ikut. Semakin ramai maka akan semakin baik..."

_Hua. Imut bener. _

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut!"

"Oh, dan jangan panggil kami dengan nama keluarga kami. Itu aneh."

Sedikit terkejut, ternyata apartemen Berwarld dan Tino hanya sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari _boulevard _dekat Eiffel, tempat mereka membeli barang-barang dan _pastry_. Mereka membicarakan soal asal muasal Bumi dari Indonesia dan rumah Bumi dimana, serta bagaimana Paris selama ini. Berwarld kelihatan pendiam dan keras di dapur, namun ternyata dia asyik diajak bicara. Berbeda dengan Tino, dia kelihatan sangat ceria namun ketika berbicara dengan Bumi dia begitu pemalu, Bumi jadi bingung mau membicarakan apa dengannya. "508," Ucap Bumi didepan pintu apartemen. Terus terang, Bumi baru kali ini masuk ke apartemen luar negeri. Kesannya beda aja gitu dengan yang ada di Jakarta. Ketika dia membuka apartemen, bau manis marshmallow dan bau asam _artichoke_(2)yang menggugah selera melingkari penciuman Bumi. "Maaf kalau rumah ini baunya aneh, kami senang bereksperimen." Ucap Tino. "Tak apa-apa." _bau rumahku dulu kayak bau rendang campur _brussel sprouts_. Aneh. _

"Berwarld, Tino, kau sudah balik?"

Suara kupu-kupu seorang wanita muda terdengar dan beberapa detik kemudian, seorang gadis muda dengan rambut _blonde sunray _muncul. Rambutnya tebal menghiasi wajah bulat namun manisnya, pendek seleher. Matanya bulat dan pipinya merah. _Matryoshka, _pikir Bumi sedikit linglung sebelum wajah wanita didepannya menjadi familiar. "Aaaaaah!" pekik Bumi membuat kaget orang-orang disekitarnya. "J-Joan Seraphim!? Yang bekerja di _Planet Cake_di Australia di umur lima belas tahun itu?! H-Huwaaaaaa!" jerit Bumi yang notabene fans berat Joan Seraphim, prodigi muda yang berbakat dalam urusan mengolah _boulanger_(3)dan _desért_. "A-ah, iya. Terima kasih." Ucap Joan sedikit bingung namun kelihatan senang. Dengan segenap hati, Bumi masuk dan menyentuh tangan Joan dan menggoyangkannya dengan antusias. Tangannya terasa kasar. Tangan seorang pekerja. Wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu cantik namun begitu kuat! "N-Nama saya Bumi Adhiswara! Senang berkenalan dengan anda!" Bumi sangat mengagumi Joan. Karena Bumi tidak pernah bisa menguasai jurus memasak roti dan kue dengan benar, Bumi jadi mengapresiasi orang-orang yang dapat melakukannya.

"Oooi, kami disini juga, lho?" ucap Berwarld menyindir. Bumi cuma nyengir sedikit melepas tangan Joan sementara Tino tersenyum _nervous_. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang teman sekamarmu adalah..." _tunggu_, _teman sekamarnya... wanita_? Bumi langsung berhenti bicara dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tino terkekeh. "Tentu saja kami tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun karena reaksi mereka pasti akan sama denganmu! Tapi kami percaya denganmu—hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin..." lagi-lagi urat-urat di pipi bayi milik Tino dialiri darah lebih banyak dari biasanya, namun kali ini Bumi tidak begitu sadar karena pemikiran konservatifnya menghalanginya untuk berpikir bahwa aspek hidup bersama antara wanita dan lelaki di Eropa adalah hal yang tidak jarang dijumpai. Bumi menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum masuk, tidak membiarkan dirinya men-_judge _ketiga orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. "Duduk saja, kami akan memulai masak. Kau dan Joan bisa ngobrol-ngobrol dulu saja, ya~" Berwarld kebelakang diikuti dengan Tino. "Jangan dicoel ya, _pastry _dan _ice cream _yang sudah kubikin!" seru Joan yang disambut tawa jahil kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi tersebut. "Anu... kalian tinggal bersama sudah berapa lama?" tanya Bumi. "Sekitar tiga tahun." Jawab Joan. "Jadi nama kamu Bumi Adhiswara? Darimana kamu berasal?" Joan bertanya sambil duduk disampin Bumi, bau manis cokelat menguar dari kulitnya. "Indonesia." Kata Bumi singkat. Pastilah Joan tidak tahu dimana Indonesia itu, seperti Feliciano... "Ah, aku tahu. Jakarta, kan? aku pernah kesana sekali." Ucap Joan, matanya yang berwarna hijau _olive_ terlihat bercahaya. "Macetnya parah, ya. Tapi orang-orangnya kreatif dan asyik-asyik, aku jadi tidak perlu takut didamprat kalau memakai _style_-ku sendiri."_Cantik, beneran cantik._Yang dikatakan oleh Joan benar juga, _chef _maupun _pattisiere _di Jakarta lebih sering bereksperimen dan kreatif. Walaupun kitab pedoman mereka adalah Perancis, namun mereka lebih cenderung bebas dan tidak ortodoks dalam proses pembuatan makanan. Hal itu yang membuat Bumi sedikit tercekik ketika bekerja di Paris.

"Omong-omong, boleh aku tanya? Kamu juga kerja di restoran yang sama dengan Tino dan Berwarld?" tanya Joan kasual. "Iya. Aku memang masih _handkitchen _sih... oh, kata Berwarld, kau baru saja membangun sebuah _confectionary_. Benarkah itu? Selamat, ya! Apa nama toko mu?" tanya Bumi penuh semangat, dalam hati mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari pembicaraan restorannya bekerja. Memikirkan hal itu mengingatkannya akan Lovino... dan jelas, pemikiran soal Lovino sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Walau Bumi tidak jago membuat kue, Bumi cinta memakannya. Jadi jika disuruh makan _escargot _lima piring atau _éclair _lima piring, sudah pasti _éclair_(4)yang akan dia sikat. Dia memang tidak suka _escargot_, semenjak dia tahu siput air adalah hospes cacing _Fasciola hepatica _dan cacing darah… "Namanya? Aku sempat berpikir nama yang bagus sudah pasti _La Ciel, _haha. Tapi mungkin terlalu biasa, jadi aku ganti dengan _La Reine_. Bagus, bukan?" Joan tersenyum lebar, seperti anak kecil membicarakan mainan kesayangannya. Bumi memandang wajah Joan dan ingat betapa Bumi mencintai masak, dan bagaimana perasaan Bumi suatu saat nanti Bumi bisa membangun sendiri restoran miliknya. Bumi tertawa lebar.

"Ya, kau benar. namanya sangat bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian makam malam yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan _grand _tersaji. Ada _Savoury Carrot_(5), _Foie Grass _dengan_ Pinapple Relish_(6)_, Grilled Fique Mascarpone Foam _dengan _Prosciutto_(7)_, _Mini _Lobster Sandwhich_ dengan _Vanilla Aioli_(8). "Penuh dengan _amuse-bouche_, ya." Ucap Bumi kagum. "Maklumlah, kami kan _entreé_." Ucap Berwarld malu-malu. "Tidak tidak. Ini kelihatan enak. Boleh kita mulai makan?" ucap Joan sedikit ngiler melihat warna-warna yang tersaji didepannya. "Nanti dulu! Mana pencuci mulut kita!?" seru Tino, menuntut ke Joan. Joan manyun namun berkata, "Aku membuat _panna cotta _(9) dan _Tarte Tatin_(10). Sudah tidak usah takut, aku menetapi janjiku untuk membuatkan kalian pencuci mulut, kok. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu kalau Bumi akan datang, jadi..." Joan memandang Bumi sedikit minta maaf. "Ah, tak apa-apa, kok. Aku yang lancang datang tanpa permisi." Ucap Bumi walau dalam hati kecewa juga tidak dapat merasakan hasil kerja sang prodigi. "Ah, kau bisa makan pencuci mulut milikku nanti! Aku toh bisa membuatnya lagi lain kali." Tawar Joan. "Daripada makan sendiri, kita makan berdua saja, bagaimana?" Joan menaikkan alis dan tersenyum dengan manis sebelum mengangguk. Sepertinya awal sebuah pertemanan sudah terjalin.

Akhirnya mereka mulai makan malam dengan suara berisik. Tino dan Berwarld sempat berdebat antara _jerusalem artichoke _dan _celeriac._Yang manakah yang paling bagus untuk dipakai membuat _fennel salad_? Akhirnya diskusi mendadak tersebut diakhiri dengan biji _custard _cocok untuk membuat masakan hati ayam, yang melenceng jauh dari topik awal. Melahap _mini lobster sandwich_ terakhir, Bumi menepuk perutnya. Ternyata _amuse-bouche _selain enak juga dapat mengenyangkan perut jika dimakan dalam jumlah banyak! Bumi tersenyum lebar menepuk perutnya sambil mengucapkan doa sehabis makan. "Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Berwarld. "Tentu saja enak! Kalian berdua jenius, ya?" tanya Bumi sambil tersenyum dengan wajah merah dan penuh kepuasan. "Kau belum memakan _pastry_-ku, lho," Joan menaikkan alis, cemburu karena tidak dipuji. Bumi menatap Joan dengan wajah 'asyik-menang-banyak-nih'.

_Pastry _yang pertama, adalah _panna cotta with basil flower—_alias krim bakar. Bumi tidak sering memakan _panna cotta_, tapi ini adalah _panna cotta _yang paling _delicieux_(11) yang paling enak yang pernah dia rasakan. Rasa _cremé bruleé_, madu dan hazelnut. Biasanya _panna cotta _dihidangkan dengan krim, gula dan mentega yang dikocok, dicampur dengan gelatin(12). Sepertinya Joan mengikuti jalan konservatif yang lebih menyukai rasa manis yang dihasilkan madu dan hazelnut. Mau bagaimanapun, Bumi tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi karena dia memang tidak bisa makan gelatin. Rasanya pun enak dan legit. Bagaimana pula Bumi mau protes. "Enak bangeet..." ucap Bumi sambil menutup mata, bibirnya dijilat dengan sensual. Tino, yang semenjak tadi memandangi Bumi mengalihkan matanya dengan wajah merah, Joan mengedip dengan wajah puas, dan Berwarld... mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah yang juga merah.

_Anak ini makannya nggak bisa biasa saja, ya?_

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Joan, melahap _panna cotta_-nya. "Oh, tidak ada sama sekali! Rasanya pas, tidak kemanisan seperti _panna cotta _lainnya. Aku sangat senang bisa makan _pastry _buatan Seraphim." Desah Bumi sambil menatap Joan memuja. Mau tak mau Joan memerahlah wajahnya, merasa senang sekaligus malu karena dipuji sedemikan rupa. "Ternyata kau menyenangkan juga ya, orangnya." Ucap Berwarld. Bumi menoleh kearah Berwarld, menaikkan alis. Bingung. "Teman-temanku bilang kalau kau sombong segala macam hanya karena kau kesukaan _Monsieur _Francis." Ucap Berwarld. "Tapi kalau kutelaah lagi, memang benar omongan orang-orang itu biasanya omongan orang yang cemburu dan iri." Bumi hanya menyeringai masam. Ternyata perkiraannya tentang gosip-gosip miring tentang dirinya memang benar. Bumi sudah sering sih diterpa gosip berbau tidak enak, tapi tetap saja mengetahui kalau dia menjadi objek gosip tidak membantunya merasa lebih baik. "Memang ada apa dengan Bumi?" Tanya Joan, sedikit ingin tahu. "Entah, orang-orang sepertinya tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa kau orang yang paling cepat masuk ke restoran kami." Tino angkat bicara, mulutnya menelan _panna cotta _dengan penuh penghayatan. Bumi hanya diam saja, tapi mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan.

"A-ah, bukankah ini Tarte Tatin yang terkenal?" ucap Bumi menunjuk sebuah kue dengan potongan apel yang diberi karamel. "Yap. Aku sendiri sangat suka Tarte Tatin, jadi aku kira aku akan menyuguhkannya sekarang." Ucap Joan sambil tersenyum kecil. Bumi mengangguk. Tarte Tatin adalah salah satu makanan hasil produk gagal, seperti _brownies_. Jadi ceritanya, ada Tatin bersaudara yang hidup sambil menjalankan usaha hotel. Sang kakak, Caroline Tatin, pada suatu hari merasa sangat capek sehingga dia salah memasukkan roti dan malah memasukkan apel yang sudah diberi gula dan karamel. Dan lagi sudah tinggal beberapa menit sampai hotel buka. Potongan apel-apel yang sudah mengeras karena karamel itupun dia balik dan dia tutupi dengan lembaran kulit pie. Entah kenapa, orang-orang banyak yang memesan pie tersebut. Usut punya usut, apel-apel tersebut tidak menghasilkan rasa pahit yang biasanya dihasilkan karamel yang lama dididihkan. Sampai sekarangpun, penganan ini masih popular di Prancis.

"Setiap kali aku merasa aku akan jatuh, aku membuat Tart ini dan mulai berfikir kalau kegagalan pun bisa melahirkan suatu keberhasilan." Ucap Joan. "Aku ingin semua orang merasakan perasaanku tersebut. Aku ini sangat sering gagal, tapi karena tarte tatin aku bisa mendongak ke atas dan berjalan lebih jauh." Joan tersenyum tulus. "Ayo kita makan tart-nya! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba tart itu~"

Bumi menatap Joan sambil tersenyum. Ternyata tak hanya seorang jenius, Joan juga adalah wanita yang bijak. "Ya, aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin mencobanya."

"Omong-omong, kau tahu tidak? Joan itu kan dulu _pacar_nya _Monsieur _Francis!"

_Bruuushh. _Semprotan air.

Bumi menatap Joan ganjil. Joan memelototi Tino, sementara sang oknum bermulut ember hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

Sepertinya malam ini akan penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar kue manis, tarte tatin, dan juga selera pria milik Joan yang sepertinya agak melenceng dari garis besar kehidupan yang fana ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, pada pagi hari itu, _chaos ensues. _

"Apa maksud anda, _Monsi__e__ur_?"

"Saya tidak setuju! Tidak setuju sama sekali!"

"Jika hal ini diberlakukan..."

Dan begitu banyak protes muncul, sementara orang-orang banyak yang berbisik-bisik. Beberapa diam, tidak terlalu peduli, namun tetap saja yang protes adalah mayoritas. Saat itu adalah saat _briefing _dan Francis tengah menyampaikan visi dan misi tentang idenya—_fighting event _yang pernah dia beri tahu kepada Bumi. Bumi menumpukan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lainnya, tidak berani memandang sekitar. Sepertinya orang-orang disekelilingnya menyalahkannya atas berubahnya sistem restoran ini. Bumi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menyelamatkan namanya. Imej-nya sudah rusak. "Ssssh! Kalian membuat restoran ini berisik!" ucap Francis sebal. "Apa sulitnya sih untuk kalian? _Fighting event _ini bukan untuk mengadu domba satu sama lain, tapi untuk menyulut jiwa kompetisi kalian! Dengan ini akan terlihat apakah kalian memang benar-benar layak atau tidak! Jangan kira aku tidak memonitor bagaimana kalian bekerja selama Arthur atau Lovino tidak melihat—beberapa dari kalian malas-malasan, dan aku paling tidak suka pemalas! Jika kalian punya waktu untuk protes, gunakan waktu itu untuk latihan memasak supaya kalian tidak tergeser dari posisi kalian yang sekarang." Ucapan Francis tajam, menohok, namun benar. Beberapa protes mulai teredam namun ada juga yang sangat berisik dalam menyuarakan pendapatnya. Salah satunya adalah Guliath, pria berdarah Seborga yang menduduki posisi _poisson_."Ini tidak adil, _Monsieur. _Bagaimanapun, anda tidak bisa mengadili seseorang untuk turun jabatan hanya karena dia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau karena dia kalah sekali dalam _fighting event! _Bisa saja misalnya seseorang memiliki kinerja yang baik, antusias dalam bekerja, serta kreatif namun karena beberapa faktor dia akhirnya kalah dalam _fighting event _yang anda idekan? Dan bagaimana jika orang yang menggantikan tidak seantusias dan sebaik yang pertama? Bagaimana kalau restoran ini kualitasnya turun? Anda tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sewenang-wenang, _Monsieur!_" pria dengan wajah tampan tersebut protes.

"Sepertinya terjadi _miscommunication _disini, Guliath. Aku berkata nanti aka nada _fighting event _diantara kalian. Dan bukan berarti kalian cuma memasak tanpa aturan dan yang paling enak masakannya yang menang, tidak! Setiap _fighting event_ hanya akan dilakukan setiap akhir bulan pada hari ketujuh, dan setiap saat itu pula aku dan beberapa orang lainnya akan memberi peserta _fighting event _itu tema untuk dilaksanakan. Jangan kira aku akan meluluskan seseorang hanya karena delikasi makanan. Aku punya ekspektasi yang tinggi untuk peserta _fighting event _itu!" jelas Francis panjang lebar. Guliath hendak membuka suara lagi ketika Francis berkata, "Dan tidak, aku tidak akan membawa restoran ini ke jurang kemiskinan dengan memilih orang-orang yang tidak pantas. Aku jujur, Guliath. Aku tak akan meluluskan orang buta masakan hanya karena dia mempunyai _koneksi_."

Semua orang langsung tertegun, dan beberapa melirik Bumi yang tidak nyaman. "Apa masih ada protes lain?" Tanya Francis, yang disambut keheningan. Sepertinya kalimat terakhirnya adalah _bullseye. _"Jika tidak ada, maka aku akan menyatakan bahwa _fighting event _akan dimulai pada bulan ini. Yang ingin ikut, silahkan daftar ke Mona. Ingat, hanya penantang harus memasukkan namanya dan nama orang yang ingin ditantang. Orang pertama yang datang ke Mona-lah yang akan dimasukkan ke _fighting event_, sisanya silahkan mengantri minggu depan."

"Bagaimana dengan _orang itu_?" Ucap Sabrina Ibrita, seorang _servant _berwajah jelita. "_Orang itu _tidak akan senang jika anda melakukan hal ini, _Monsieur_. Anda tahu betapa keras kepalanya beliau."

Bumi memandang Sabrina dengan sedikit bingung. Siapa orang yang dimaksud?

"Orang itu? Tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Dia tidak akan protes dengan keputusanku, lagipula dia sendiri yang langsung menyetujuinya ketika aku memberikan ide ini—"

"…Jangan memutar balikkan fakta, _Frog_."

Suara yang terdengar lembut namun menusuk itu terdengar dari bagian belakang, bergaung. Semua orang menoleh untuk melihat seorang pria bermata _emerald _berambut pirang matahari tengah berdiri, wajahnya dingin. Alisnya…. Buset, hampir saja Bumi terbuai alis tersebut. Pas kecil, Bumi senang sekali menyentuh-nyentuh alis orang sebelum tidur. Kadang kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai besar, dan benar saja… Bumi hampir mendatangi pria berwajah tampan itu dan menyentuh alis tebalnya.

Kemudian Bumi baru menyadari kalau figur ini—figur yang tengah menenteng tas koper serta jas kulit ini—adalah seorang master _chef _dari Inggris yang terkenal karena omelannya yang menusuk namun tetap anggun, seperti bunga mawar yang berduri. Dia pernah ditawari untuk menjadi salah satu _guest chef _'_Hell's Kitchen_' bersama dengan Gordon Ramsay yang terkenal karena mulutnya yang _potty_.

"Arthur, akhirrnya kau datang juga." Ucap Lovino sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, terlihat secara aneh puas.

Bumi hanya menjilat bibir,sedikit _nervous_. Ditambah dengan Lovino Vargas, yang membuat restoran _Le Roi _meraih tiga bintang _Michelin_, aura menekan di restoran itu semakin menjadi.

_Tempat ini kandangnya selebriti atau gimana, sih?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_confectionary_(1) : toko kue

_artichoke_(2): sebuah bunga berbentuk kubah berlapis lapis yang biasa dikonsumsi di Mideast. Keluarga _cycadinae_. Biasanya yang dikonsumsi adalah bagian bawah sampai tengahnya. Rasanya tawar seperti rasa talas.

_Boulanger (3) _: roti?

_éclair_(4) : kue _puff _yang diatasnya dikaish coklat.

_Savoury Carrot_(5) : Wortel yang dikasih _spice_.

_Foie Grass _dengan_ Pinapple Relish_(6): hati angsa dengan potongan nanas

_Grilled Fique Mascarpone Foam _dengan _Prosciutto_(7): Fig bakar sama kacang prosciutto

Mini _Lobster Sandwhich_ dengan _Vanilla Aioli_(8) " sandwhich lobster dengan hiasan bunga vanilla

_panna cotta _(9) : pudding bentuk variatif yang biasanya dimakan sama _hazelnut_

_Tarte Tatin_(10) : apel pie yang dibalik.

_delicieux_(11) : enak

gelatin(12) : ekstrak kolagen yang dipakai buat bikin es krim. Warnanya transparan. Biasanya diambil dari tulang ikan atau tulang babi.

Chapter ini asyik banget, men! Apalagi nulis si Joan, beh... 'mang paling asik nulis personaliti dia. ITU ADA FANSERVIS Finland x Indonesia sama Swedia x Indonesia YAAA! KELIATAN GA? KELIATAN GA? /ganyante

BETEWE, MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA-SAN? /pake japan/


End file.
